Histoire d'une Valkyne
by Noxae
Summary: Lorsque l'univers tout entier semble se liguer contre vous, il semble parfois que la seule solution soit de montrer les dents et de continuer à avancer.


_L'histoire qui va suivre est tirée du roleplay de l'un de mes personnages lorsque je jouais sur un serveur français assez connu. Y a quelques trous ici et là et c'est un peu mal écrit parfois, mais ce texte a une trop grande valeur nostalgique à mes yeux..._

* * *

Un feu brille dans l'obscurité. Il éclaire un camp isolé, quelque part à l'ouest de la forêt des Drakorans, en Avalon. Sous le regard de la lune, une Valkyne s'affaire près des flammes. Elle sort une racine pleine de terre d'un petit sac en cuir et la lave avec précaution dans un bol d'eau claire.

Ensuite, avec un grognement, elle coupe la plante en deux d'un coup de griffe. Elle prend le plus petit morceau et entreprend de le hacher finement dans un récipient de terre cuite. Lorsqu'il est réduit en fine bouillie, elle extrait du sac une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge sombre — du sang, semble-t-il — et en verse la moitié dans le bol, puis elle mélange le tout avec une cuillère en bois.

Le hululement d'une chouette lui fait dresser la tête. Ses oreilles s'agitent comme pour capter les sons, et elle esquisse un sourire. Lorsqu'elle baisse la tête vers le bol, le liquide qu'il contient a pris une couleur d'argent en fusion. Sa texture fait irrésistiblement songer à du vent liquide...

Satisfaite, la Valkyne pose la cuillère à terre et contemple l'élixir.

— ViveSonge... murmure-t-elle.

Elle prend le bol entre ses mains griffues et l'élève vers le ciel. Une série de grognements presque inarticulés s'échappent de sa gorge. Bien qu'on ne puisse distinguer aucun mot, la Valkyne s'exprime en son langage. Seul un membre de sa race serait en mesure de la comprendre, et encore faudrait-il qu'il soit instruit dans le savoir des plantes et des esprits.

La jeune Valkyne termine sa tirade par un sifflement qui va se perdre dans les ténèbres, et porte le bol à sa bouche d'un geste vif. Elle boit le liquide couleur argent jusqu'à la dernière goutte, puis fait claquer ses mâchoires.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, tout son corps se raidit, elle lâche le bol et s'affale lourdement sur le sol. Elle est allongée à même la terre, tandis que son esprit est assailli par des images, des souvenirs aux couleurs vives et aux arêtes tranchantes. L'élixir de ViveSonge lui brûle les veines, réclamant son dû, impitoyablement.

La Valkyne se laisse entraîner sans résister et plonge dans le tourbillon de sa propre mémoire.

_Le clan... Ma famille. La seule qu'un Valkyn puisse jamais avoir. _

_Je ne suis encore qu'une enfant, jeune et sans beaucoup d'expérience, mais tous les membres de la meute ont leur importance. On me confie la garde des petits quand les autres partent chasser au clair de lune. Je les écoute hurler durant de longues heures, immobile près du Rocher aux Esprits, surveillent d'un oeil distrait les jeunes qui s'amusent._

_Un jour, moi aussi j'irai chasser..._

_Un doux grognement me tire de ma rêverie, et une main griffue se pose sur mon épaule. _

— _A quoi tu penses, Nox' ?_

_Je hausse les épaules et me tourne vers ma sœur jumelle. _

— _A rien._

_Son sourire m'indique qu'elle n'est pas dupe._

— _Menteuse, se contente-t-elle de dire._

_J'incline la tête en lui rendant son sourire._

— _Tu le sais très bien, alors pourquoi le demander ?_

_Elle se contente de grogner et s'assoit à côté de moi. Ensemble, nous écoutons les hurlements des adultes qui chassent. Je savoure cet instant, ressentant moi aussi l'appel du sang en cette chaude nuit. _

— _Un jour, on sera aussi de la partie, pas vrai ? demande ma sœur au bout d'un moment. _

_Sa question n'appelle pas vraiment de réponse, alors je me contente de murmurer :_

— _Un jour..._

Sous la lune, étendue dans l'herbe, la Valkyne tremble. Ses poils se hérissent et elle pousse de petits grognements. Les muscles paralysés par la douleur, elle a les yeux fermés. Alors qu'elle émerge un instant de la transe de souvenirs, une pensée lucide surgit dans son esprit.

— Le dosage était trop important... Cette douleur, ce n'est pas normal...

Elle n'a guère le temps de s'attarder sur cette inquiétante supposition, car déjà la ViveSonge la prend à nouveau dans ses filets.

_Un arbre. Immense. Gigantesque. Monumental._

_Il se tient là, lien vivant entre le ciel et la terre. Le vent siffle en passant dans ses branchages, faisant voltiger ses feuilles dorées. Son écorce noire est creusée de sillons, témoins des innombrables siècles qu'il a vu passer. _

_Le soleil qui se couche derrière lui lui confère un aspect sanglant, comme un épouvantail tout habillé de rouge. Il crépite tel un brasier, resplendissant dans la lumière pourpre. _

_Elle doit être là. Oh oui, je suis sûre qu'elle est là-haut. _

— _Brume ?_

_Un doux grondement provenant de la cime de l'arbre me répond. Je m'approche du tronc et lève la tête vers les hauteurs. Assise sur la plus haute branche, ma sœur jumelle m'adresse un sourire. _

— _Je savais que tu serais là, lui lançé-je. _

— _Toujours, confirme-t-elle en découvrant un peu plus ses canines. _

_Puis :_

— _Tu viens ?_

_Pour toute réponse, je plante mes griffes dans l'écorce et bondis sur la branche la plus proche du sol. Je me réceptionne avec légèreté et me tourne vers la suivante. Je progresse ainsi de branche en branche, tour à tour bondissant dans les airs ou plantant mes griffes dans l'écorce. _

_Les muscles crispés par l'effort, je m'élance enfin vers la dernière branche, la plus haute, d'où ma sœur m'observe avec amusement. Mais au moment de prendre pied sur la branche, je perds mon équilibre, glisse et bascule en arrière. Au dernier instant, mes griffes s'enfoncent dans le bois par pur réflexe, et je me retrouve suspendue au-dessus du vide. Je pousse un grognement de dépit._

— _Ne regarde pas en bas, me conseille Brume avec un sourire._

_Je grimace._

— _Très drôle._

_Me balançant d'avant en arrière avec énergie, je parviens à me rétablir sur la branche au prix d'un violent coup de rein et de quelques douleurs musculaires. _

— _C'était mou, commente ma sœur._

_Elle rejette vivement la tête en arrière, évitant mon coup de griffe de justesse. _

— _Et tu t'es mis de la sève plein la fourrure, remarque-t-elle._

— _J'aimerais bien t'y voir, dis-je avec un sourire féroce. Tu as dû prendre ton temps pour arriver jusqu'ici..._

_Mon insinuation la pique au vif, elle réagit aussitôt :_

— _Je suis plus douée que toi à ce jeu-là, Nox', grogne-t-elle. J'ai grimpé deux fois plus vite..._

_Nous nous affrontons du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis je propose : _

— _La première arrivée en bas ?_

_Elle me sourit et nous nous élançons au même instant vers le sol. _

La Valkyne émet un son à mi-chemin entre soupir et grognement. Elle frissonne, et crispe ses griffes sur la terre. Le tourbillon de souvenirs ne lui laisse aucun répit, l'entraînant à nouveau dans les profondeurs obscures de sa mémoire.

_Seule. _

_Je suis assise au pied de l'arbre, le dos appuyé contre le tronc, le regard baissé sur le sol. Perdue dans mes pensées. _

_Une ombre me cache soudain la lumière. Je lève la tête. Un Humain ? Que fait-il ici ? Ils ne s'aventurent guère dans nos contrées, d'habitude. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, pas même entendu. Inhabituel pour un membre de sa race d'être aussi silencieux. _

_Il est entièrement vêtu de noir, et porte une longue épée à la ceinture. Sa cape flotte dans le vent, qui porte à mes narines l'odeur de l'étranger : elle est forte et j'y distingue celle du sang. _

_Ses yeux noirs m'observent attentivement, un léger sourire flotte sur son visage. _

— _Valkyn... lâche-t-il du bout des lèvres._

_Je me lève et pousse un grognement interrogatif. _

— _Hurrrrmain, dis-je en son langage barbare, que je n'ai appris qu'à la demande de mon père. _

— _Je pensais bien te trouver ici, continue-t-il d'un ton assuré. Cet arbre que tu chéris tant, sais-tu qu'il causera ta perte ? Sais-tu que par lui tu perdras famille, amis, compagnons ? Il sera au centre de ton existence... mais il ne t'apportera que la mort. _

— _Qu'en savez-vous ? grondai-je. Les Humains aurrrraient-ils le pouvoirrr de prrrédirre l'avenirrr ? _

— _Tout est déjà écrit, Valkyne. Il suffit de savoir lire, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire ironique. _

_Je secoue la tête, décontenancée. Cet Humain est fou, à n'en pas douter. L'arbre du Logrus est le protecteur de notre clan depuis des générations... Il est impensable qu'il puisse nous causer le moindre mal. Je déclare simplement :_

— _Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens._

_D'un geste si vif que je l'entrevois à peine, le poing de l'Humain vient frapper mon estomac avec une violence inouïe, sans que je puisse l'éviter. Pas le moindre avertissement, rien qu'une attaque fulgurante. Je grogne de douleur et tombe à genoux, le souffle coupé._

_Une fraction de seconde plus tard, je reçois un deuxième coup à l'arrière de la tête. Je lâche un feulement de rage. Étourdie, désorientée, je ne peux rien faire alors que l'Humain enserre ma gorge de ses doigts d'acier, me relève violemment, et me plaque contre l'arbre. Mes pieds touchent à peine le sol, je suffoque. _

_Les yeux noirs de l'Humain se plantent dans les miens, et son regard me transperce jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme. _

— _C'est écrit, répète-t-il froidement. Tu n'as pas le choix, et je veillerai à ce que tu ne l'aies jamais. _

_Chacun de ses mots martèlent mon esprit, le tordant comme le marteau plie le fer sur l'enclume. L'air commence à me manquer, déjà mes pensées se font plus erratiques. Un voile rouge tombe sur mes yeux, et l'Humain ne relâche toujours pas son étreinte. Vais-je mourir ?..._

_Au moment où j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus en supporter davantage, il me lâche brutalement et je m'effondre à ses pieds. J'inspire l'air avidement, avec des sifflements rauques de __Valkyn en colère. A cet instant, seule compte la survie. La vengeance viendra plus tard, je suis bien __trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit à cet instant. _

_Je lève la tête vers l'Humain et articule un seul mot :_

— _Pourrrrquoi ?_

— _Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. _

_Ses yeux vrillent les miens alors qu'il poursuit :_

— _Le Destin s'accomplira, aucun obstacle ne se dressera sur sa route. Tu peux me faire confiance..._

_Je me contente de grogner, n'arrivant plus à former la moindre pensée cohérente, comme si les mots de l'Humain avaient mis en miettes mon esprit. L'homme me tourne soudain le dos, faisant voltiger sa cape, et s'éloigne d'un pas nonchalant. Je l'observe tandis que d'innombrables questions me traversent la tête._

_Quelques pas plus loin, il se retourne vers moi, et m'adresse un sourire._

— _Nous nous reverrons, Noxae, lance-t-il. _

_Je cligne des yeux. Il a disparu. Volatilisé sans que je comprenne comment. _

_Je me relève avec difficulté, m'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre. Outre que je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer, une pensée flotte dans mon esprit. Le sentiment que quelque chose cloche. Mais elle m'échappe à chaque fois que je tente de la saisir. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, je parviens enfin à mettre le doigt dessus. Jamais, au cours de la conversation, je n'ai donné mon nom à cet Humain..._

La Valkyne pousse des grognements de douleur ; des grondements sourds sortent de sa gorge. A présent, la sueur poisse sa fourrure. Elle s'agite inconsciemment sur le sol, comme un animal en proie à la fièvre.

_Vendues... Père nous a vendues à des Humains. Comment a-t-il pu ? Je ne peux pas y croire... Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Mon esprit est en miettes, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Trouver une raison... Mais non, il n'y a que la trahison._

_Il nous a trahis, oui, et vendues pour quelques pièces d'or. Mère n'a pas réagi, elle est trop malade... La mort a déjà resserré ses griffes autour d'elle. Que va-t-elle devenir sans nous ?_

_Nous n'avons jamais approché les Humains que de loin — excepté pour l'inconnu messager du Destin, dont je n'ai parlé à personne — , et nous voilà maintenant au milieu d'eux, dans leur maison étouffante. Brume supporte moins bien la situation que moi. Je dois la protéger..._

_Je referme mes bras autour d'elle et la serre pour la réchauffer. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre violemment, et la lumière du jour inonde la pièce. Je cligne des yeux, aveuglée._

— _Debout ! ordonne l'Humain d'une voix brusque. _

_Il s'avance et me saisit par le bras pour me forcer à me lever. Je grogne de rage, mais sa force est supérieure à la mienne, et je ne peux qu'obtempérer. Il jette un coup d'œil à Brume et lâche :_

— _Toi aussi, chienne !_

_Je m'interpose entre lui et Brume et secoue la tête._

— _Elle est malade. Laissez-là, elle ne pourrra rrrien fairrre dans cet état. _

— _C'est pas mon problème, ça ! Elle se lève ou elle va tâter de mon fouet !_

_L'Humain pose sa main sur l'instrument qu'il porte toujours à la ceinture. Je vois Brume frémir. Les marques des lanières de cuir sont encore visibles sur son dos. _

— _Viens, ma sœur... Mieux vaut lui obéir, sinon..._

_Je pousse un soupir, incapable de finir ma pensée. J'aide ma sœur à se mettre debout, et nous sortons laborieusement de la pièce exiguë, Brume boitant alors que je la soutiens. Une nouvelle journée de calvaire commence. Seulement une semaine que nous sommes les esclaves de ses Humains, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité._

_Il faut laver leurs sols, récurer leurs plats, faire leur lessive, s'occuper de leurs petits, cueillir leurs fruits durant des heures sous la pluie battante, et toujours l'Humain au fouet nous surveille. Les effets de la captivité se font déjà ressentir sur nous : nous perdons des touffes de poils, notre appétit est presque inexistant, le cynisme est devenu notre seule forme d'humour. Brume m'inquiète, elle tousse de plus en plus, ses yeux sont ternes, et elle a constamment froid — ce qui est inconcevable pour un Valkyn en bonne santé, protégé par sa fourrure. _

_Aucune possibilité d'évasion... Nous avons déjà essayé bien sûr, et nos dos sont encore brûlants des marques du fouet. Et nous essayerons encore, car notre nature de Valkyn ne peut se résoudre à demeurer captive. Jusqu'à la mort, s'il le faut..._

— _Stupide chienne !_

_Je me retourne brusquement. Des pommes jonchent le sol aux pieds de Brume, qui a lâché son panier. Alors que ses yeux rencontrent les miens, je sens sa fatigue et son désespoir. Elle ne peut plus tenir. _

— _Regarde ce que tu as fait ! hurle l'Humain en s'approchant. Tous ces beaux fruits gâchés !_

_Brume baisse la tête sans rien dire._

— _Ha, tu vas y avoir droit, cette fois ! continue l'Humain, le visage déformé par la rage._

_Il saisit son fouet à la ceinture et le lève d'un air menaçant. C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter._

— _Attendez ! _

_L'Humain se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils._

— _Punissez-moi à sa place._

_Brume me lance un regard désespéré, un 'Non' muet se forme sur ses lèvres. Mais il est trop tard, j'ai pris ma décision. _

— _Et pour quelle raison ? demande l'Humain, l'air vaguement soupçonneux._

— _Si vous la fouettez, elle ne pourrrra pas trrravailler demain, dis-je d'un ton assuré. Elle est trrrrop faible, vous le voyez bien. Tandis que moirrr, je peux le supporrrter._

— _Logique, approuve l'Humain. Les dix coups de fouet seront donc pour toi..._

— _Nox'... murmure ma soeur d'une voix faible._

_L'homme s'approche de moi, brandissant l'instrument de torture._

— _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi..._

_L'Humain lève son fouet, et..._

La Valkyne se tord soudain sur le sol, comme sur le coup de la douleur. Elle gémit, les traits de son visage se crispent.

Sur son dos se dessinent des zébrures, causées à coup sûr par un fouet. Mais la Valkyne est seule dans la nuit, affrontant un adversaire à sa mesure : son propre esprit.

_S'enfuir... C'est devenu notre seule obsession. Cette vie chez les Humains nous tue. Nous mourrons lentement, à petit feu. Il faut que nous partions... à n'importe quel prix. Je me répète sans cesse cette phrase, essayant d'y puiser un peu de volonté. Car à présent, même l'espoir m'abandonne. Parfois, je me demande si nous n'allons pas mourir ici, tout simplement._

_Quant à Brume, elle a lâché prise depuis longtemps. Elle accomplit toutes les tâches de manière mécanique, sans jamais se plaindre ni rechigner. Elle ne mange ni ne boit presque plus, elle ne réponds même pas à mes tentatives de conversation. _

_Lentement, la haine grandit dans mon cœur. Les Humains, que je ne voyais jusque là que comme des créatures comme les autres, douées de raisons comme nous, m'apparaissent barbares et sans pitié. Même leurs petits sont abominables... Les deux enfants des Humains viennent parfois nous tirer les poils, ou simplement nous regarder pour se moquer de nous, de notre apparence physique et de notre accent quand nous parlons leur langue._

_Oui, je les hais. Je veux les voir mourir, je veux voir leur sang s'écoulant sur le sol, leurs chairs déchiquetées par mes dents. La nuit, les rêves de chasse ont été remplacés par des rêves de meurtres, de vengeance pure et froide. _

_La folie me gagne doucement, je deviens obsédée par les Humains. Pas seulement par ceux qui se servent de nous comme esclaves, mais la race toute entière. Pour ce que j'ai vu d'eux pour l'instant, ils sont tous aussi mauvais les uns que les autres, et mon esprit ne s'embarrasse pas de distinction telles que les exceptions. Il n'y a pas de pardon pour des créatures comme celles-ci. Juste un châtiment : la mort._

_Mais encore faudrait-il que j'ai le pouvoir de la donner... Je baisse mon regard vers mes griffes, me demandant si j'aurais un jour l'occasion de les plonger dans la chair humaine. _

_Un grincement sinistre brise le silence, me sortant de mes pensées. Je lève la tête et me rends compte que la porte de notre cachot est entrouverte. Un instant plus tard, un petit Humain se glisse dans la salle, puis un autre. _

— _Regarde, fait l'un d'eux en nous montrant du doigt. Tu as vu comme ils sont moches ?_

_L'autre, une femelle, nous considère avec de grands yeux. _

— _Et tu dis qu'ils t'obéissent ? s'étonne-t-elle._

_Le petit mâle pouffe de rire._

— _Ils ne savent faire que ça, clame-t-il. Regarde !_

_Il s'avance vers nous, jette un coup d'œil à Brume qui dort à côté de moi, puis me toise du regard. _

— _Debout, chienne ! lance-t-il d'une voix qui se veut autoritaire._

_Je me lève lentement, le fixant du regard. La satisfaction se peint sur ses traits. Il se tourne vers la femelle qui l'accompagne, et lui dit en souriant :_

— _Tu vois !_

_Grave erreur. En un bond, je suis sur lui. Un coup de griffes, un cri, du sang, et il s'effondre à terre en gémissant. La femelle me dévisage, effarée. Je lui grogne au visage et m'apprête à frapper, mais elle devient blanche comme un linge et tombe inanimée. _

_Je fais claquer mes mâchoires et contemple les deux petits Humains à ma merci. Que vais-je bien pouvoir leur faire ?..._

_Alors que je tente d'imaginer un châtiment à la mesure de nos souffrances, mon regard dévie vers la porte. Ouverte. Un mot, un seul, chasse toutes les idées qui auraient pu me venir à l'esprit : Liberté. _

_Je m'approche de Brume et la secoue doucement pour la réveiller._

— _Ma sœur ! Partons d'ici._

_Elle grogne, puis ouvre les yeux et me dévisage, l'air perdue._

— _Quoi ?_

_Elle fronce le museau._

— _Du sang... marmonne-t-elle alors qu'une étincelle s'allume dans son regard. _

— _Allez, viens._

_Je la prends par les épaules et la hisse sur mon dos. Elle se laisse faire, les yeux à nouveau sans vie. Lorsque nous émergeons dans l'air froid du dehors, elle frissonne. Je lève la tête, espérant me repérer aux étoiles, mais ce soir les nuages cachent le ciel. _

_Dépitée, je prends une direction au hasard, et bientôt nous laissons derrière nous la tanière des Humains. Je marche durant des heures à travers la nuit et le vent, portant Brume sur mon dos. Elle émet quelques grognements de temps à autre, peut-être rêve-t-elle. Qu'elle dorme donc, je suis assez réveillée pour deux. Cette soudaine liberté me donne des ailes, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais marcher jusqu'au bout du monde sans m'arrêter. _

_Mais j'ai un but : le clan. Il faut retrouver notre meute et réclamer vengeance. Je suis certaine que si nos frères apprennent ce que Père nous a fait, ils feront justice. _

_Je m'aperçois que l'aube s'est levée alors que je réfléchissais. Je m'arrête un instant, clignant des yeux dans la lumière naissante du soleil. Brume s'agite dans mon dos, ses griffes effleurent soudain mon oreille droite. Je la pose à terre avec douceur. Debout, elle contemple le paysage autour d'elle : une vallée enneigée. Puis ses yeux se posent sur moi, et elle recule._

— _Brume... dis-je en murmurant._

_Elle grogne, secoue la tête et recule encore d'un pas en frissonnant. _

— _C'est moi... Nox'... Ta sœur..._

_Le regard empli de tristesse, elle gronde un mot en Valkyn, se détourne de moi et s'éloigne. Je reste pétrifiée, l'esprit abasourdi. Je la regarde partir en tremblant, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de l'en empêcher. Elle a fait son choix, je dois la laisser s'en aller. Les lois de notre race l'exigent..._

_Elle a prononcé le seul mot Valkyn qui puisse m'empêcher de la poursuivre, le seul mot que chaque membre de notre race sait n'avoir à prononcer qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Par ce mot, elle fait d'elle une Exilée, une Sans-Meute. Par ce mot, elle renie tout ses liens avec le clan, elle rejette toute sa famille. Par ce mot, chaque Valkyn du clan doit la considérer comme morte. _

_Un seul mot pour briser une vie : adieu._

Une plainte de tristesse déchire la nuit. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de la Valkyne. Elle tend les mains et les referme dans le vide, comme si elle cherchait à attraper quelque chose. Une pensée erratique lui vient à l'esprit :

— Je savais que ça serait risqué... mais là... je n'arrive plus à faire la différence entre les souvenirs et la réalité...

A peine a-t-elle ébauché cette idée que déjà elle se noie à nouveau dans sa mémoire.

— _Noxae..._

_La voix du Valkyn est plus faible qu'un murmure. Un filet de sang séché au coin de la bouche, les yeux vitreux, le Valkyn va bientôt mourir. Il lutte pour prononcer ses derniers mots. _

— _Noxae... répète le Valkyn, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la vie. Pourquoi ?..._

_Je ricane, puis hausse les épaules en un geste de dérision. _

— _Pourquoi ? Il y a tellement de raisons... Comment choisir... Peut-être parce que... tu nous a vendus aux Humains ! _

_J'ai craché le dernier mot avec un mépris mêlée de rage. _

— _Comment as-tu pu croire que je te laisserais t'en tirer ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les crimes de sang ne pardonnent pas... le clan a choisi la mort, et je suis plus que ravie d'exécuter la __sentence... reprends-je d'une voix sarcastique. Tu n'es plus Valkyn, Grrraerrr ! Aucun d'entre nous, personne, n'aurait volontairement réduit en esclavage l'un des nôtres ! Par ta faute, Brume est morte ! Il faut vraiment être un Humain pour agir ainsi... _

_Le Valkyn secoue la tête faiblement, essayant de capter mon regard. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, articule trois mots :_

— _Tu ne sais..._

_Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, tout son corps se raidit soudainement, puis sa tête retombe sur le côté. Inerte. J'esquisse un sourire victorieux et retire mes griffes du cadavre. _

_Je me sens mieux, comme délivrée d'un grand poids. Le goût du sang sur les lèvres, je me relève et observe une dernière fois le Valkyn. Il est bien mort. Un léger grognement d'approbation sort de ma gorge._

_Distraitement, je passe ma main dans mon dos, et ne peux m'empêcher de tressaillir. Les marques du fouet ne partiront jamais, je le sais, mais je ne peux m'y habituer. Peut-être qu'avec le temps... _

_Je soupire, puis redresse la tête et m'enfonce d'un pas décidé dans la forêt, abandonnant le corps de mon père aux charognards. _

La respiration de la Valkyne s'accélère, son cœur s'emballe. Elle n'émerge pas de sa transe, qui s'intensifie même. La fièvre la gagne, elle pousse de sourds grondements. Elle tourne la tête en tout sens, comme si elle essayait de se débarrasser de quelque chose, mais il n'y a rien. Rien que son esprit qui la tourmente.

_Malade... Je suis malade... La Rage Noire... Moi qui pensais ne plus avoir à craindre cette maladie... Des siècles qu'elle avait disparue... Que s'est-il passé ? Comment est-elle revenue ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas... De toute façon, ça ne change rien, je sais ce qui va m'arriver._

_Le développement de la Rage Noire est lent, mais ses effets sont radicaux. Autrefois, elle a réduit à néant des clans entiers de Valkyns. D'abord, on commence par tousser, on perd ses poils... plus aucun appétit... la fièvre qui monte... Ensuite, on tremble... un froid glacial envahit les os... le besoin de sang se fait sentir... Au dernier stade, le Valkyn devient une bête sauvage, massacrant tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée... Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le délivrer de cette folie : la mort._

_Je me cache, je ne vis plus que la nuit... J'évite les membres de ma race, de peur de leur transmettre ma maladie... Peu à peu, je me rends compte que je dégage une odeur particulière... Une odeur qui me désigne comme atteinte de la Rage Noire... et qui me rappelle curieusement quelque chose. _

_Au bout d'un moment, j'arrive enfin à l'identifier : c'est celle de l'arbre... notre arbre, celui sur lequel Brume et moi étions si souvent perchées... et plus précisément, c'est l'odeur de sa sève..._

_Alors me reviennent en mémoire les paroles de l'Humain, sa prédiction : Il sera au centre de ton existence, mais il ne t'apportera que la mort... _

_Je ne peux pas y croire... je voudrais nier, faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé, mais j'en suis incapable. L'odeur de sève, qui ne me quitte jamais, me rappelle constamment la cause de mon malheur. _

_L'arbre du Logrus, le protecteur du clan... quelle ironie... Et Brume... est-elle malade, elle aussi ? Si c'est la sève qui est à l'origine de la Rage Noire, elle doit être atteinte également... Je me débats dans un bourbier de pensées toutes aussi obscures les unes que les autres... Plus la moindre lueur d'espoir..._

_Je m'isole de tout, attendant que viennent la folie et la mort._

La Valkyne serre les dents, retenant un grognement. La ViveSonge ne lui accorde aucun répit. Les changements de temps et de lieux s'enchaînent, tous aussi rapides les uns que les autres. Cette fois-ci, tout est trop confus pour y distinguer quelque chose de continu. Il y a seulement des images et des sensations qui défilent à une vitesse affolante...

_Des visages d'Humains, se ressemblant tous. Un seul sentiment pour ceux-là : la haine. Brume, où es-tu ? Tu me manques... _

_La maladie me ronge, petit à petit... Mon monde se réduit à une caverne, dans laquelle je tremble de froid et de rage... Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui m'attends... Douleur..._

_Un Humain différent des autres... une odeur rassurante... Un nom : Hayt. _

_Une promesse de guérison... Soigner le mal par le mal... Un combat contre un dragon, celui qui désormais protège l'arbre. Je n'y assiste pas, mais je tremble de peur pour l'Humain... Il revient victorieux, porteur de la sève maudite, qui va cette fois me guérir..._

_Une guérisseuse naine, nous expliquant comment faire pour chasser la Rage Noire... Oukira ? _

_Je suis debout sur un rocher, attendant la flèche enduite de sève qui me percera le cœur. Le Celte bande son arc... un sifflement... Le noir. _

_Une sensation de fraîcheur. je n'ai plus mal... Guérie, enfin. Je vais pouvoir revoir Brume... _

_Plus tard... L'Humain a disparu, parti je ne sais où. Grâce à lui, Brume et moi sommes de nouveau réunies. Je le considérais comme mon frère... un véritable Valkyn malgré son apparence... mais peut-être a-t-il estimé qu'il était temps de s'en aller... _

_Je prends la tête de la guilde d'assassins qu'il dirigeait... J'ai des Humains sous mes ordres... je devrais les haïr, mais je n'y parviens plus... Peut-être que le Celte a racheté sa race toute entière en me sauvant la vie... ou peut-être que je suis trop lasse pour éprouver un sentiment aussi violent que la haine... _

_Je voudrais y croire, me dire que je suis heureuse de vivre... mais il manque quelque chose... Quoi donc ? Rien, rien, me souffle mon esprit. Mais mon cœur, lui, sait. _

_Depuis quand un Valkyn refuse-t-il de regarder la vérité en face ? A force de vivre parmi les Humains, j'ai fini par devenir comme eux... _

_Il me faut retrouver mon âme de Valkyne... et je sais comment faire._

_Voilà. Je suis revenue là où tout a commencé, il y a si longtemps... Cesser de fuir, et aller à la rencontre de mon destin..._

_L'arbre n'a pas changé. Flamboyant dans la lumière du couchant, immobile et pourtant en mouvement. Immense, serpent de feu démultiplié. Étincelant comme un globe de flammes. Étrange destin pour un être végétal. Ses branches sont toujours aussi chargées, portant mille feuilles mordorées, son tronc toujours aussi massif, son écorce toujours aussi noire et veinée de cicatrices..._

_Il me renvoie tous mes reproches, tous mes regrets, rien ne l'atteint. Il n'est que le reflet de ma propre nature... et pourtant, il va bien au-delà de ça. _

_Symbole vivant de la mort._

— _De ta mort, plus précisément, fait une voix derrière moi._

_Je me retourne brusquement. L'Humain. C'est bien lui, je reconnais son odeur. Le messager du Destin. La rage m'envahit tel un raz-de-marée. L'arbre est peut-être hors d'atteinte, mais ce n'est pas son cas. _

_Je fais jaillir mes griffes sauvagement, visant sa gorge. Elles fendent l'air. Et seulement l'air._

_L'Humain a reculé d'un pas au dernier moment, si rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ajuster mon mouvement. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres._

— _Trop lent, lâche-t-il._

_Je me jette sur lui en grondant. Cette fois, il ne recule pas. Plus vif que l'éclair, il bloque mon __attaque, attrapant mes deux poignets et les croisant d'un seul mouvement. J'essaie de me dégager, mais sa poigne est d'acier. Piégée, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que lui grogner au visage. _

— _N'avais-je pas raison ? murmure-t-il. Cet arbre est au centre ton existence, il la domine entièrement. Tu reviendras toujours à lui en quête de réponses... mais il ne t'en apportera jamais qu'une seule : la mort. _

_Ses doigts se resserrent encore autour de mes poignets, presque douloureusement._

— _Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui échapper, reprends-il. Pas plus que tu ne peux m'échapper, à moi..._

_Je plante mes yeux dans les siens et découvre mes canines en grondant :_

— _Je te tuerrrrai. _

_Il sourit d'un air désinvolte._

— _J'en doute. Vois-tu, aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui vas mourir, pas moi. _

_Son assurance ne fait que renforcer ma colère. Je lance d'un ton acide :_

— _Ça veut dirrre que tu vas te décider à agirrr au lieu de parrrler ?_

— _Oh non, non, non... Tu as mal compris quel rôle je joue, on dirait, fait-il en souriant. Je ne suis qu'un simple messager, pas un tueur... Je laisse cette besogne à d'autres..._

_Les paroles de l'Humain m'exaspèrent au plus haut point. C'est son but, bien entendu. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors allons-y. J'entre dans son jeu :_

— _Pourrrquoi ? Tu as peurrr de te salirrr les mains ?_

_Une étincelle d'amusement danse dans ses yeux._

— _J'ai surtout peur de ne pas être très efficace... rétorque-t-il. Je te ferais souffrir inutilement, avoue que ce serait dommage. Alors qu'avec lui, ce sera rapide et presque indolore, ajoute-t-il en murmurant._

— _Lui ?_

_Il me lâche les poignets, et son regard se porte sur quelque chose derrière moi. Il a l'air si convaincant que je ne peux que me retourner pour voir ce qui retient son attention, et là..._

_Je reste figée sur place. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Obnubilée par l'arbre, mon esprit l'avait totalement occulté... Et pourtant... je savais que je risquais de le rencontrer... Qu'il serait là, à la protéger._

_Deux ailes immenses, éclipsant le ciel de leur taille. Un corps racé, fin, empreint de force et de noblesse — taillé pour le vol et la chasse, et hérissé de piquants d'un rouge sanglant qui suivent la ligne de la colonne vertébrale. Une longue queue fourchue s'agitant nerveusement dans les airs. Des écailles dorées jetant un éclat si vif que le soleil ressemble à une bougie en comparaison. Une tête reptilienne, la gueule ouverte sur une rangée de dents étincelantes, prête à frapper. Des yeux de prédateurs, cruels et calculateurs. _

_Un dragon. Non, pire. LE dragon. Le gardien de l'arbre. _

_Il pousse un rugissement et bats des ailes, faisant voltiger un tourbillon de feuilles mortes. Je parviens à rester debout à grand peine. Je n'essaie pas de fuir. Autant faire face, même si je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. _

_Le dragon lâche un grondement qui résonne jusque dans mes os et me considère de son regard doré. Nous restons quelques instants à nous affronter, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, sans le moindre avertissement, son énorme patte jaillit et me frappe violemment. Une douleur inouïe explose dans mes côtes. Le coup est tel qu'il me propulse dans les airs. _

_Alors que je retombe durement sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin, j'entends très nettement mes __vertèbres se briser. Je sombre dans les ténèbres alors que retentit à mes oreilles le rire de l'Humain._

La dose de ViveSonge était trop élevée. La Valkyne ne fait plus la différence entre ses souvenirs et la réalité. Les conséquences sont immédiates, et fatales.

Son corps crispé se relâche soudainement, son cœur émet un dernier battement puis s'arrête. Définitivement.

Étendue dans l'herbe sous la lune, la Valkyne a cessé de vivre. Autrement dit : Noxae est morte.

* * *

Retour à la pierre des âmes. Brutal.

La Valkyne se retrouve étendue à plat ventre, le goût acre de la ViveSonge encore dans la bouche. Elle se relève en s'appuyant sur ses mains, tremblante, et s'assied le dos contre la pierre des âmes. Fermant les yeux, elle tente de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment indéterminé, elle a l'étrange sensation d'être observée.

Elle lève la tête est ses yeux tombent sur l'Humain tout de noir vêtu.

— Le temps n'est pas encore venu pour toi de quitter ce monde, on dirait, dit-il avec un sourire en dévisageant la Valkyne.

Celle-ci a le regard brillant de haine, mais elle est trop faible pour agir. C'est tout juste si elle a la force de respirer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? gronde-t-elle.

— Moi ? fait l'Humain en haussant un sourcil. Rien. La question est plutôt de savoir ce que toi tu veux.

La Valkyne a un sourire carnassier.

— Te tuer.

— Hélas, j'ai bien peur que tu n'atteignes jamais ton but, dans ce cas, déclare l'Humain d'un ton attristé. Trouve autre chose.

— Te mutiler ? propose la Valkyne en découvrant un peu plus ses canines.

— Essaie encore.

La Valkyne et l'Humain s'affrontent du regard pendant un long moment, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un seul mot. L'attitude de la Valkyne exprime clairement la haine, celle de l'Humain l'amusement, teintée peut-être d'une certaine admiration.

— Tu veux des réponses, Noxae ? Je vais t'en donner, annonce finalement l'homme d'un air nonchalant.

— Vrrraiment ? rétorque la Valkyne.

Le regard de l'Humain brille de défi.

— Dans cinq Jars, au camp des Drakorans.

Il se penche vers la Valkyne et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

— Ne sois pas en retard, la patience n'est pas mon fort.

Un dernier sourire ironique et l'Humain disparaît dans les ombres. La Valkyne pousse un soupir.

_Le camp des Drakorans... Cinq Jars... Est-ce que j'y serais ? Oh oui, j'y serais. J'ai perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre._

* * *

Un loup solitaire hurle à travers la nuit. La Valkyne esquisse un sourire et rapproche ses mains du feu. Elle laisse son regard se perdre dans les flammes, mais en réalité tous ses sens sont en alerte. Cette fois, il ne la surprendra pas.

— Vraiment ?

La Valkyne se retient de justesse de sursauter et lâche un grognement. Nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui est derrière elle. L'Humain a un bref rire ironique, contourne la Valkyne et va s'asseoir en face d'elle. Le feu crépite entre eux alors que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

— Des rrréponses, gronde la Valkyne.

— Je suis venu pour ça, réplique l'homme habillé de noir en hochant la tête.

La Valkyne croise les bras.

— Qui es-tu ? demande-t-elle.

— Ah, la plus vieille question du monde... murmure l'Humain. Mais je m'étais laissé dire que pour un Valkyn, les noms n'avaient pas d'importance. Me serais-je trompé ?

— Cerrrtains en ont, dit simplement la Valkyne. Ceux des amis...

— Et des ennemis, complète l'Humain avec un demi-sourire.

La Valkyne se contente de le dévisager sans rien ajouter.

— Soit, fait-il. Mon nom est Gryffyn.

— Ça a une signification ? interroge la Valkyne en plissant les yeux.

Un instant de silence.

— Laquelle ?

— Fléau, dit l'Humain avec un sourire.

La Valkyne tord sa mâchoire en une étrange grimace.

— Parrrfaitement adapté, juge-t-elle.

— Tout comme le tien.

— Tu connais notrre langue ? s'étonne la Valkyne.

L'Humain a un sourire pour seule réponse.

— Comment ? insiste la Valkyne. Nous ne la parlons qu'entre nous...

— Le comment n'a pas d'importance, dit l'Humain avec un geste évasif. Pas plus que le pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

La Valkyne fait claquer sa langue. L'Humain vient de citer, mot pour mot, un passage d'un des écrits d'un chef de clan Valkyn, traduit dans son langage. Comment peut-il savoir ?... Mais elle ne s'interroge pas bien longtemps. C'est un jeu. Rien qu'un jeu. Et c'est à elle de jouer, à présent.

— La seule chose qui compte, c'est ici et maintenant, déclare-t-elle donc, complétant ainsi la citation.

L'Humain hoche la tête, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

— Exact.

Le silence reflue entre eux, les isolant l'un de l'autre. Le feu laisse échapper un craquement sec.

— Ici et maintenant, murmure l'Humain.

Puis plus haut :

— On t'a déjà tiré les cartes, Noxae ?

— Non, grogne la Valkyne. C'est une coutume humaine ?

— En quelque sorte...

L'Homme sort de sa poche un paquet de cartes d'une rare épaisseur, et se met à les battre avec une dextérité d'illusionniste.

— Voyons voir ce que l'avenir te réserve...

— Je crrroyais que tu le savais déjà... Gryffyn... dit la Valkyne d'un ton mordant.

— Le futur est constamment en mouvement, réplique l'Humain. Cet homme, Hayt... Il a changé le cours de ton destin, et de celui de ta sœur. A l'heure qu'il est, tu devrais être morte, et elle aussi.

— Donc il n'y a pas de Destin, sourit la Valkyne. Puisque rrrien n'est sûrr...

— Ce n'est pas si simple, ricane l'Humain. Certaines choses ne peuvent être évitées. Notre rencontre, par exemple.

— Mais je suis toujourrs en vie, dit doucement la Valkyne en savourant chaque mot.

— Je travaille à rétablir cette... anomalie.

— Tu es trrrop lâche pour t'en occuper toi-même...

L'Humain lève un regard mêlant la colère et l'amusement vers la Valkyne.

— Je suis assez sage pour ne pas outrepasser ma tâche, réplique-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Les yeux de la Valkyne étincellent, mais elle ne dit rien. L'Humain termine de battre son jeu, puis en tire une carte et la pose sur le sol, face cachée.

— La plus importante de toute, explique-t-il. La force vive de ton avenir, celle qui détermine tout.

Il ne la retourne pas et tire deux autres cartes, qu'il place de part et d'autre de la première.

— Les deux aides qui te seront apportées... ou les deux obstacles que tu rencontreras...

Il désigne la carte de gauche, qui représente un animal à quatre pattes, recouvert d'une fourrure noire, avec des yeux jaunes et brillants.

— Le Loup. Un de tes frères, peut-être ? suppose-t-il en regardant la Valkyne avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se contente de grogner.

— L'Ombre, dit l'Humain en posant son doigt sur la deuxième carte, celle de droite.

Sur celle-ci est figurée une forme noire, indistincte, camouflée dans la nuit. Des étoiles d'argent scintillent dans le ciel au-dessus d'elle.

— Très mystérieux... commente l'Humain.

Il tire quatre autres cartes et les place au points cardinaux par rapport à la première.

— Les forces primaires, intemporelles. Elles te suivent depuis ta naissance, et ne te quitteront qu'à ta mort.

Il désigne la carte du Sud.

— Liberté. Pas étonnant pour une Valkyne...

A présent, celle de l'Est.

— Sauvagerie... J'avais cru le remarquer...

Son regard glisse sur les armes de la Valkyne, deux griffes tranchantes teintées de bleu qu'elle porte en permanence à ses poignets.

— Ce ne sont que des carrtes... souffle-t-elle.

— Pour l'instant, elles ne se sont pas trompées, sourit l'Humain. Regarde.

Il tapote du bout de l'ongle la carte de l'Ouest.

— Solitude.

Il lève les yeux vers la Valkyne et croise son regard.

— N'est-ce pas vrai ?

— Ça vaut pourrr tout le monde, rétorque la Valkyne avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Et celle du Nord ?...

La Valkyne pose ses yeux sur la carte en question et frissonne sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. L'Humain ricane.

— L'Arbre, laisse-t-il tomber comme une sentence.

Le dessin sur la carte est flamboyant, parfaitement représentatif de l'Arbre du Logrus. — Tu as choisi les carrtes à l'avance, l'accuse la Valkyne.

L'Humain secoue lentement la tête.

— Tssss... On ne peut pas tricher à ce jeu, et tu le sais.

Le silence, encore. Un moment s'écoule alors que l'Humain et la Valkyne se regardent dans les yeux.

— Et la derrnièrre carrrte ? demande finalement la Valkyne.

Souriant dans l'ombre, l'Humain retourne l'ultime carte. Il la contemple un instant en silence, les yeux étincelants.

— Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas tiré, celle-là...

La Valkyne se penche pour distinguer ce que la carte représente, et là elle voit...

Rien. Il n'y a rien sur la carte, si ce n'est le néant, le vide.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dirrre ?

L'Humain a un sourire cruel, mais ne réponds pas.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? répète la Valkyne en grondant.

— Ça veut dire, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, que j'ai gagné. Tu n'existes plus. Tu n'es plus qu'une coquille vide, tu n'as plus rien. Tu as tout perdu, et bientôt, tu seras morte.

— Jamais, grogne la Valkyne. Rrrien n'est joué tant que l'on se refuse à subir.

L'Humain éclate de rire.

— Où sont tes rêves, Noxae ? Où sont tes buts ? Où est ton désir de vivre ? Qu'est la vie sans ces choses la ?

La Valkyne ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Elle se rend compte que l'Humain a raison. Ses rêves ont été brisés depuis longtemps. Ses buts ont disparu en même temps que sa volonté. Il ne reste que le néant.

— Vide, déclare l'Humain comme un évidence. Plus rien ne te retient ici. Pourquoi ne pas partir, simplement ?

La Valkyne secoue la tête et un étrange sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

— Non. Il me reste encore un but. Un seul.

— Ah oui, lequel ? ricane l'Humain.

— Te tuer. Ici et maintenant.

Et dans un mouvement d'instantanéité sauvage, la Valkyne se jette sur l'Humain, par-dessus les braises du feu. Ses griffes se fichent dans la terre, sans réussir à toucher l'Humain, qui s'est levé et mis hors de portée, rapide comme la foudre.

— Inutile, lâche-t-il. J'admire ton entêtement, mais tu as perdu. Reconnais-le.

La Valkyne réponds dans un grondement rauque :

— Meurs !

Elle se lève et s'avance résolument vers son adversaire, la mort dansant dans son regard. Celui-ci pince les lèvres et disparaît soudain. La Valkyne se retourne dans tous les sens, humant l'air.

— Montre-toi !

Elle fends l'espace de ses griffes autour d'elle, mais l'Humain reste invisible.

— Lâche ! lance-t-elle.

— Oh que non, fait la voix de l'Humain.

Il apparaît soudain derrière la Valkyne et lui assène un coup d'une violence inouïe sur la tête. Elle s'effondre avec un grognement.

— Prudent, rectifie-t-il en observant la Valkyne évanouie sur le sol.

Il rajuste sa cape sur ses épaules, et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la Valkyne, il sourit puis se retourne et s'éloigne dans la nuit.

La Valkyne reste seule, étendue dans l'herbe sous la lune, inconsciente.

Non loin de là, dans l'ombre, un Valkyn sourit, découvrant ses canines pointues. Le regard scrutateur, l'air calme, il observe la Valkyne évanouie. Ses yeux sombres ne laissent rien apercevoir de son âme, comme si il n'y avait rien derrière ses pupilles. Il paraît entouré d'une aura de silence et de mortelle froideur. Fondu dans l'obscurité comme le vent se mêle à la nuit, entièrement vêtu de noir, il porte deux épées courtes à la ceinture. La brise nocturne ébouriffe sa fourrure couleur charbon.

Il est là depuis le début, et n'a pas manqué une miette du spectacle. Caressant presque négligemment le pommeau d'une de ses épées, il réfléchit.

_Ainsi cet homme en a après les Valkyns... Ou tout au moins à cette Valkyne là. _

Son regard glisse sur Noxae, s'attardant un instant sur ses armes.

_C'est sa proie... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui veut, mais mieux vaut ne pas chasser sur son territoire... De toute façon, ça ne serait pas drôle, elle n'a pas l'air du genre à supplier. Je ne tirerais sans doute pas grand chose d'elle. _

Le regard du Valkyn étincelle dans l'ombre.

_Mais cet homme... voilà un gibier à ma portée. Oui... Chasser mes semblables ne me satisfait plus vraiment. Ils sont tous si identiques... Où est passé la surprise, le défi ? Cet humain... il va me permettre de m'amuser un peu. Première étape de la traque : apprendre le plus de choses possibles à son sujet..._

Le Valkyn sort de l'ombre et s'approche silencieusement de Noxae toujours inconsciente. Il examine la trace laissée par le poignard sur sa joue, sanglante.

_Une araignée... Ça doit être un symbole... Mais de quoi ?_

Le Valkyn secoue la tête d'un air songeur. Puis son regard tombe sur la bourse de la Valkyne. Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'accroupit et prélève quelques pièces d'or.

_Juste ce qu'il faut pour la suite des évènements..._

Il replace le petit sac à la ceinture de la Valkyne et se relève. Il se gratte distraitement l'oreille, jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, et s'aperçoit soudain que l'humain a oublié ses cartes. Celles avec lesquelles il a prédit l'avenir à la Valkyne, quelques minutes plus tôt. Oubli volontaire ? Le Valkyn scrute les environs sans détecter la moindre présence et hausse les épaules.

Il a tôt fait de réunir les cartes en un petit paquet qu'il glisse dans son sac. Il aura tout le temps de les observer plus tard, dans un endroit sûr.

_Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici..._

Le Valkyne s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière, d'un pas rapide et résolu, mais toujours aussi silencieux. Bientôt il se fond dans les ombres de la forêt, l'esprit occupé par une seule chose. Un seul nom. Gryffyn.

* * *

Quelque part, un loup hurle à nouveau dans la nuit.

La Cité d'Avalon. Dans une de ses nombreuses auberges, à l'étage, un Valkyn est assis sur un lit. Avec précaution, il sort un jeu de cartes de son sac. Il le contemple quelques instants, puis, avec un grognement, il tire une carte au hasard et la pose face cachée devant lui. Avec hésitation, il en choisit deux autres qu'il place de chaque côté de la première.

Ses yeux se braquent sur celle de gauche.

— Le Loup. L'Humain l'a déjà tiré pour la Valkyne... Ami ou ennemi ?

Il hausse les épaules et déplace son regard vers la carte de droite. Coupée en deux, elle représente d'un côté un beau jeune homme aux traits fins, souriant d'un air aimable, et de l'autre ce même homme, une dague ensanglantée devant le visage, les yeux froids et l'expression neutre.

_Double tranchant..._

Le Valkyn contemple la carte sans savoir quoi en penser. Finalement, il secoue la tête et tire les quatre dernières cartes, qu'il place exactement comme il a vu l'Humain le faire. Il porte son regard sur la carte du Nord, et ne peut retenir un sourire. Il caresse de sa griffe le mot Liberté inscrit en lettres capitales, sous l'oiseau représenté en plein vol.

A présent, ses yeux se portent sur la carte de l'Est, et brillent d'un éclat sauvage. Une lame, qui jette des reflets d'acier. Magnifique, tranchante, acérée.

— L'Epée, murmure-t-il alors que sa main effleure le pommeau de son arme.

La carte de l'Ouest... On y voit un homme attaquer fourbement un autre par derrière.

— La Ruse, lit le Valkyn.

Il sourit à nouveau. Les cartes ne se trompent pas... c'est tout de même étrange. De simples images pour résumer une vie. Il baisse les yeux vers la carte du Sud, et cette fois-ci, il grimace. Elle représente une goutte de sang, unique, en train de tomber vers le sol. Le Valkyne fait claquer ses mâchoires, soudain furieux.

_Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai choisi les cartes au hasard ! _

Il porte involontairement la main à son œil crevé.

_C'est mon passé, et ce ne sont que des cartes !_

— Justement, non. Elles sont bien plus que ça.

Le Valkyn lève lentement la tête, sans laisser paraître sa surprise. Un homme habillé de noir se tient devant lui, appuyé d'un air nonchalant contre le mur. Après quelques secondes, le Valkyne se rend compte que c'est celui qui a menacé Noxae.

Le Valkyn lâche un rire bref.

— Ah non ? Elles sont magiques, peut-être ? grince-t-il.

L'homme secoue la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu manques cruellement de subtilité. Si elles disent la vérité, c'est parce qu'elles sont entre tes mains... tout autre que toi ou moi n'obtiendrait pas le moindre résultat.

— Et qu'ai-je donc de spécial ? demande le Valkyn, amusé.

— Ah, tu n'as pas encore compris... se désole l'Humain. C'est pourtant clair.

— Eh bien quoi ? s'impatiente le Valkyne. Dois-je te trancher la gorge pour te le faire avouer ?

Ses doigts s'aventurent près du manche de sa dague.

— Je ne te le conseille pas, rétorque l'Humain sans paraître effrayé. Parce que, vois-tu, nous allons devoir travailler ensemble. Tu es mon successeur... Tyraël.

Les yeux du Valkyne s'assombrissent à la mention de son nom.

— L'apprenti finit toujours pas tuer le maître, dit-il d'un air détaché. Tu le sais, ça ? Gryffyn...

— Évidemment, tout comme j'ai tué mon mentor. Mais pour l'instant, tu n'es pas encore digne de me succéder.

Le Valkyne tord sa bouche en un sourire ironique.

— Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. Le chasse est beaucoup plus amusante lorsqu'on est seul...

L'Humain écarte les bras d'un air fataliste.

— Mais tu n'as pas le choix.

— Alors je le prends, réplique le Valkyne, les yeux brillants.

— Voyons voir ça. Retourne la dernière carte.

Les yeux de l'Humain brillent de défi. Le Valkyn sourit, et avec un geste qui montre qu'il n'y accorde pas la moindre importance, il retourne la carte. Il reste de marbre, observant le dessin. Une longue minute s'écoule.

Finalement, il lève la tête et croise le regard de l'homme. Celui-ci sourit.

— Mon successeur, dit-il simplement.

— Non.

La réponse du Valkyn a claqué dans l'air comme un fouet, refus catégorique qui sonne comme un défi.

— Le Destin se chargera de te convaincre... ou il t'y obligera. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Tyraël, tu en viendras à faire mon travail.

— Nous verrons, gronde le Valkyn.

— En effet.

Un instant plus tard, l'Humain a disparu. Dans un geste de colère, le Valkyn dégaine son poignard et l'abat brusquement sur la carte. La lame se fiche dans le plancher avec un «Tchac» sonore. L'acier vibre, émettant un son qui se répand dans l'air, puis se dissipe peu à peu.

_Voilà un défi à ma hauteur. Nous verrons bien qui a raison... Et qui est la proie. _

La dague s'immobilise, plantée en plein cœur du dessin qui représente un jeu de cartes, exactement semblable à celui que le Valkyn détient.

* * *

Tyraël émet un grondement, indécis. Sa résolution n'a pas changé, il refuse toujours d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec l'Humain nommé Gryffyn, sauf pour le tuer, bien sûr. Il est toujours aussi déterminé, mais il se met à douter.

_Est-ce qu'il y aurait une force plus puissante qui dirigerait ma vie ? Non, je refuse d'y croire..._

Cependant, il doit se rendre à l'évidence : il n'est plus totalement maître de ses actes. Il a essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de se débarrasser de ce jeu de cartes, sans y parvenir. Quelque soit l'endroit où il abandonne ces maudites cartes, elles se retrouvent toujours dans son sac alors qu'il pense s'en être définitivement séparés.

De plus, en seulement deux jours, il a croisé trois fois la Valkyne, celle qui s'appelle Noxae et à qui il est censé... quoi ? En fait, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il est censé faire.

Un rictus amer lui vient au lèvres, puis il secoue la tête.

_Voilà ce que je vais faire : me tenir éloigné d'elle, et faire des recherches sur l'Humain. Je devrais bien trouver quelque chose en ce qui concerne le Destin... ou son messager. _

Le Valkyn hoche la tête, satisfait d'avoir résolu son dilemme.

_Il y a tant d'endroits où chercher... mais commençons par le plus évident. La bibliothèque._

Il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres en direction de Caldey, plus déterminé que jamais.

_A nous deux, Gryffyn !_

* * *

Une nuit sans étoiles. Les nuages cachent le ciel. La Valkyne s'immobilise. Humant l'air, les oreilles aux aguets, elle écoute la forêt bruire autour d'elle. Il y a les oiseaux nocturnes qui font retentir leurs trilles mélodieuses, le vent qui passe en sifflant dans les feuilles des hauts arbres, les petits animaux qui creusent le sol à la recherche de nourriture, ceux qui se poursuivent pour jouer, et...

La Valkyne lâche un petit rire.

— Tu es peut-être aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, mais ton odeur te trahit... mon frère.

Le Valkyne qui se cachait dans l'obscurité grogne et s'avance sous le clair de lune. Ils s'observent quelques instants, alors que la brise fait claquer leurs capes.

— Pourquoi me suis-tu ? demande la Valkyne. J'ai senti ton regard posé sur moi ces derniers jours...

— Tu poses la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse... ma soeur.

Cela fait bien longtemps que le Valkyne n'a plus appelé un de ses semblables ainsi. D'habitude, il les traque sans pitié et les exécute sans le moindre remords, porté par sa haine. Mais ce qu'il ressent pour cette Valkyne est différent : il a l'étrange impression d'être lié à elle. Refusant d'accomplir les plans de l'Humain, il s'est contenté de l'observer de loin pendant quelques Jars, jusqu"à ce qu'elle repère son odeur et le démasque.

— Gryffyn... C'est à cause de lui...

Le Valkyn se contente de grogner, peu désireux d'entrer dans les détails.

— Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui, dit-il simplement.

La Valkyne et dévisage son interlocuteur. Leurs yeux se croisent, quelque chose passe entre eux, une compréhension qui n'a pas besoin de paroles. Ils restent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, à s'observer dans le silence de la nuit, à explorer le regard de l'autre. Quelque part, un hibou hulule. La pluie se met à tomber, mais ils demeurent figés dans leurs attitudes respectives.

C'est finalement le Valkyn qui prend la parole :

— Que proposes-tu ?

— Une Alliance.

Le Valkyn incline la tête et ferme les yeux quelques instants.

_Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre..._

Il rouvre les paupières et s'avance vers la Valkyne, lui tendant sa main, paume tournée vers le ciel. La Valkyne lui attrape le poignet sans hésiter, ses griffes étincellent dans la nuit, et elle lui entaille profondément la paume, traçant trois traits de sang. Le Valkyn n'a pas tremblé, pas même bougé un cil. Sans un mot, elle lui lâche la main et lui présente la sienne. Le Valkyn la taillade exactement de la même façon, et la Valkyne ne frémit pas plus que son congénère.

Ensuite, ils accolent leurs mains l'une à l'autre, entremêlant leurs doigts, mélangeant leurs sangs, et ils prononcent les mots qui scelleront leur pacte. Un pacte qui les lie à jamais par le sang, qui fait d'eux des frères et soeurs dans l'âme, concept qui dépasse de loin la simple fraternité de race chez les Valkyns.

L'ancienne magie de leur peuple agit, ne laissant aucune place au doute. A présent, si l'un d'eux est en danger, l'autre le sentira, si l'un d'eux est blessé, l'autre souffrira, et si l'un d'eux meurt, l'autre... mourra aussi.

— Je ne suis pas seule, dit la Valkyne après un temps de silence. J'ai sous mes ordres des Humains, ainsi que quelques représentants d'autres races.

Le Valkyn sourit, dévoilant ses canines acérées.

— Je sais. Les Assassins de l'Ombre.

— Tu es bien renseigné, mon frère... murmure la Valkyne. Désires-tu nous rejoindre ?

Le sourire du Valkyn s'élargit, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur amusé.

— J'en serais ravi.

* * *

La Valkyne lui a dit de s'adresser à l'un de ses lieutenants pour officialiser son entrée dans cette mystérieuse organisation qui se fait appeler les Assassins de l'Ombre. Elle lui a décrite son odeur très précisément, si bien qu'il l'identifie aussitôt lorsqu'elle parvient à ses narines. Il s'éloigne du cadavre de la liche qu'il vient d'abattre et hume l'air pour déterminer la position de l'Humain.

Il est là. Le Valkyn l'inspecte d'un rapide coup d'œil : un Breton de taille moyenne, entièrement vêtu de noir, portant deux lames courtes de chaque côté des hanches. Il dégage une impression de danger mêlée de force, mais il n'a pas l'air belliqueux. Du moins pas en cet instant. Son visage est masqué sous une cagoule noire également, mais pour le Valkyn il n'y a aucun doute, c'est bien celui qu'il cherchait.

Il l'aborde avec méfiance, comme il convient pour un Valkyn en territoire étranger. A croire qu'il est difficile de se défaire de certaines habitudes.

Ils parlent un certain moment, l'Humain lui pose de nombreuses questions, et le Valkyn fait de son mieux pour donner des réponses. Il ne m'appartient pas de révéler lesquelles, ni ce que le Valkyn lui dit. Comprenez que cela fait partie de l'aura de mystère qui entoure cette guilde, et de plus je ne tiens pas à me réveiller un matin, un couteau en travers de la gorge.

Finalement, le Valkyn accepte les conditions que l'Humain pose à son entrée dans l'organisation. Ils règlent encore quelques détails, puis se séparent après s'être échangés leurs noms, que je ne dévoilerais pas ici bien entendu.

Le Valkyn reste un moment songeur après cet entretien. Il est certain que l'homme ne lui a pas donné son véritable nom, mais cela lui importe peu. Seule son odeur est fiable, et le Valkyn sait qu'il la reconnaîtra n'importe où à présent. Ce n'est pas non plus le fait que l'Humain sache son nom à lui qui le contrarie. Il n'est ni un ami ni un ennemi, juste un instrument. Une arme qu'il saura utiliser contre l'Humain nommé Gryffyn.

Non, ce qui tracasse le Valkyn, c'est la question qui l'a poursuivi toute sa vie, et qui ne cesse de lui hanter l'esprit : Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Ne me suis-je pas trompé ?

Il fait claquer ses mâchoires, frustré. Il avance dans l'incertitude la plus totale... Ce qu'il déteste ça ! Cependant, en cet instant, il est sûr d'une chose : le temps lui apportera la réponse à sa question.

* * *

Tyraël avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un pion. Un vulgaire chiffre dans une équation dont il avait du mal à saisir son importance. Quelqu'un le manipulait, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui. L'Humain avait fait ses preuves en tant qu'ennemi et Tyraël se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il l'avait largement sous estimé. L'homme nommé Gryffyn était plus fort, plus intelligent que les standards de sa race, et il ne cessait de le surprendre.

Il ne comprenait même pas le sens de ce jeu. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Contrôler leurs destins ? C'était risible... Il ne cessait de retourner dans sa tête les différents éléments à sa disposition, mais il n'aboutissait jamais à rien. Il échafaudait dans son esprit des hypothèses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres pour tenter de trouver un sens à cette mascarade, mais aucune n'était concluante.

Alors quoi ? Une énigme supplémentaire vint s'ajouter au tas lorsqu'il reçut une lettre pour le moins étrange. D'habitude, personne n'écrivait à Tyraël. Pourquoi lui aurait-on écrit ? Comme il ne cessait de le répéter, il n'était qu'un pauvre Valkyn sans importance. Mais quelqu'un semblait penser le contraire.

Tyraël eut un grognement — qui tenait lieu chez lui de remerciement — à l'adresse du facteur et parcourut rapidement la lettre du regard. Aucune signature. Le Valkyn ne s'en étonna pas, il avait déjà sa petite idée sur l'identité de l'envoyeur. Il renifla la lettre, mais seule l'odeur de l'encre noire lui monta aux narines. L'écriture était fine, précise, et agrémentée de longues courbes ici et là.

Tyraël s'installa au calme dans un coin et commença sa lecture.

_La bataille fait rage. _

_Coups bas, retournements de situations, sacrifices désespérés, pièges fatals... Toutes les tactiques sont bonnes pour vaincre. Rien ne nous est épargné. Les soldats jettent toutes leurs forces dans le combat. Il y a des héros dans les deux camps. _

_Tu commandes tes troupes sans faillir, puisant dans ta volonté pour continuer à te battre. Tu essaies de les garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, mais tu sais que pour obtenir la victoire il y a toujours un prix à payer._

_Ton adversaire te rend coup pour coup et ne cède pas un pouce de terrain, envoyant son armée là où la tienne est le plus en difficulté. Il vise toujours tes points faibles, en bon tacticien. Sa ruse est son atout principal : il envoie ses troupes toujours là où tu ne t'y attends pas. Surprises, les tiennes n'ont pas le temps de s'organiser pour une riposte. _

_Sa stratégie est d'une logique implacable. Ses cavaliers fendent les rangs de tes troupes, les décimant méthodiquement, réduisant à néant ta défenses. _

_Tu t'es résolu à sacrifier un bataillon pour faire diversion. Ils se battent vaillamment pour défendre leur position. Mais ça ne suffit pas, et tes soldats se font tailler en pièces par l'ennemi. _

_Ton adversaire déplace le combat, se servant de l'espace comme d'une arme contre toi. Peu à peu, la bataille tourne en sa faveur. Bientôt, vous êtes submergés sous le nombre. Tes troupes reculent sous la pression, et nombreux sont ceux qui y laissent la vie. _

_En désespoir de cause, tu te barricades dans la tour. Tes derniers soldats se battent vaillamment, mais ils finissent par y laisser la vie. C'est alors que la reine noire et son fou maudit font leur apparition. Ils pulvérisent tes ultimes défenses, et..._

— _Échec et mat._

Et une ligne plus bas, toujours de cette même écriture mais cette fois à l'encre rouge :

_Tu vois, Tyraël, ce n'est qu'un jeu._

Le Valkyn lâcha un grondement, mais en réalité il était plus perplexe qu'en colère. Il se demandait quel était le sens de tout ceci. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la lettre eut été envoyé par Gryffyn, mais dans quel but ?

* * *

Tuer est un art.

La Valkyne le sait bien. Elle a quelques... expériences en la matière. Suffisamment pour qu'elle en vienne à oublier le nombre précis d'hommes tombés sous ses lames. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

La saveur du sang reste inchangée, même après une centaine de fois. Comme au premier jour... La Valkyne se lèche les lèvres puis se redresse, laissant tomber le cadavre à ses pieds. Le corps s'écroule lourdement sur le sol, dans l'herbe de la plaine. Déserte à cette heure, bien entendu.

L'homme a les yeux grands ouverts, on peut lire dans ses pupilles bleues l'étonnement mêlé à une peur intense. Le sang s'écoule encore des profondes marques de griffes qu'il porte au ventre, causes certaines de sa mort. N'eussent été les deux plaies jumelles à sa gorge qui attestent d'une mâchoire peu développée, on aurait pu croire qu'il vient d'être tué par un animal sauvage.

La Valkyne lève la tête vers les étoiles. Elle écoute attentivement, tous les sens aux aguets. Prudence, prudence. Le chant des oiseaux nocturnes qui traverse la forêt toute proche lui parvient, mélodieux, pur. Le vent souffle toujours, faisant onduler les hautes herbes, sans interruption. La lune émerge de son chariot de nuages, là-haut dans le ciel.

La Valkyne s'autorise un sourire. La trame invisible du monde n'a pas été dérangée, elle a su mener sa chasse parfaitement, en harmonie totale avec la nature. A peine essoufflée, elle laisse passer quelques secondes, savourant l'instant.

Puis, dans un mouvement coulé qui semble la souplesse même, elle s'accroupit auprès du cadavre encore chaud, et trace sur son front un symbole mystérieux.

Tuer est un art.

Le Valkyn l'a appris. Et maintenant, il met en pratique. Il suit sa proie depuis une bonne heure à présent. Une heure à se cacher dans les ombres, une heure à respirer si doucement qu'une plume placée devant ses narines resterait immobile, une heure à marcher aussi silencieusement qu'un félin en chasse. Une heure qu'il est invisible aux yeux de sa proie.

Sa proie qui pendant cette heure, a traqué une autre proie, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'elle était suivie. Le Valkyn rive son regard sur elle et l'examine d'un œil critique. Jeune, la silhouette élancée, les prunelles d'un noir perçant, la fourrure couleur de nuit. Pas mal. Et bien sûr, il y a ses armes. Deux griffes tranchantes, redoutablement acérées, d'un bleu strié de blanc.

_Un beau combat en perspective..._

Le Valkyn attends le moment propice. Celui où sa proie relâchera enfin son attention. Celui où révéler sa présence ne sera pas synonyme de mort, mais de surprise. Et par conséquent, de plus grandes chances de victoire.

Lorsque sa proie se penche sur le cadavre de l'humain, le Valkyn comprends que le moment est venu. Et il passe à l'attaque.

La Valkyne se retourne juste à temps pour parer le coup de son congénère. L'acier de la lame résonne contre celui de la griffe, qu'elle a levé au dernier instant, par réflexe. Leurs yeux se rencontrent. La Valkyne retrousse les lèvres en découvrant le visage de son assaillant.

— Toi ! siffle-t-elle.

Le regard du Valkyn étincelle d'une lueur amusée.

— Moi, confirme-t-il.

Puis il accentue la pression de son arme sur la griffe de la Valkyne, espérant la faire reculer. Mais celle-ci se contente de déplacer le point d'équilibre d'un simple mouvement du poignet, et d'effectuer un pas glissé sur le côté pour se dégager, suivie d'une roulade. Elle se relève souplement et observe son adversaire, l'air perplexe. Quelques mètres les séparent à présent.

Noxae et Tyraël se font face. La première paraît incrédule, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à accepter ce qu'elle voyait, tandis que l'autre garde à présent un visage impénétrable. Ils se dévisagent en silence, alors que la lune émerge des nuages pour venir éclairer la scène.

— Alors, il a fini par te convaincre, lance Noxae d'un ton amer.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dément Tyraël en secouant la tête. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Mais je ne le fais pas pour cet... Humain, ajoute-t-il en crachant le dernier mot.

— Pourquoi alors ? demande la Valkyne en commençant à tourner autour de son adversaire.

— Parce que c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être, réponds le Valkyn en suivant le mouvement.

Il bondit soudain, comblant la distance qui le sépare de Noxae en moins d'une seconde.

— Et tu le sais très bien ! grogne-t-il alors qu'il donne un violent coup de taille au niveau de la gorge de la Valkyne.

Celle-ci se contente de reculer le torse en une passe arrière, puis se baisse à la vitesse de l'éclair, passe sous la garde de Tyraël, et lacère son ventre de deux coups de griffe. L'armure de cuir du Valkyn se déchire comme du papier sous le métal renforcé de runes, et le sang jaillit. L'épée de Tyraël siffle dans l'air, et fend l'espace où se trouvait la Valkyne quelques instants plus tôt, mais trop tard. Elle s'est déjà mise hors d'atteinte, à quelques mètres du Valkyn. Le regard fixé sur le liquide rouge sombre qui s'écoule de la plaie de Tyraël, elle gronde :

— Le sang ! Le sang, mon frère ! Aurais-tu oublié notre serment ?

Elle lui montre la paume de sa main, sur laquelle on peut voir très clairement trois marques de griffes parallèles, là où le poil n'a pas encore repoussé, et reprend d'un air féroce :

— Ou peut-être que ça ne signifie rien pour toi ?

Une main plaquée sur sa blessure, s'efforçant de masquer sa souffrance, Tyraël secoue lentement la tête.

— Tu ne comprends pas. C'est justement ça, notre serment, qui m'oblige à faire ce que je fais.

La Valkyne lâche un rire bref et sans joie.

— Non, en effet, je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi donc !

Tyraël reprend difficilement sa respiration et se place en position de combat, le regard dur et déterminé. Lorsqu'il parle, sa voix est à peine un murmure :

— Le combat. Voilà comment un Valkyn digne de ce nom doit mourir. Pas dans son lit, pas alors qu'il mange, qu'il court ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Il doit mourir au combat.

— Jusque là, nous sommes d'accord, acquiesce la Valkyne.

— Alors, réfléchis. Tu ne peux pas vaincre Gryffyn, tu le sais. Pas dans un assaut frontal. Mais tu peux l'avoir par la ruse. Et quelle meilleure ruse y a-t-il que le _Kendar _?

En entendant ce mot de l'ancienne langue de leur peuple, les yeux de la Valkyne se plissent. Tyraël lève son épée devant son visage, accrochant les rayons lunaires qui viennent s'y refléter, et offre un sourire sincère à Noxae.

— Moi, je t'offre le choix. Ce ne serait pas une défaite, ma sœur. Simplement une manière différente de continuer le combat.

Noxae renifle, hésitante.

— Peut-être, reconnaît-elle. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'attaquer par derrière, sans prévenir ?

Tyraël ricane.

— Les vieilles habitudes. Et puis, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de te dire tout ça. Tu le savais déjà, même si tu refusais de l'accepter.

Le regard de Noxae accroche celui de son frère. Elle le sonde. Longtemps. Et ce qu'elle y voit achève de la convaincre.

_Oui, Tyraël a raison. Mes choix m'ont conduit ici... inexorablement. Je ne peux pas reculer. Et il faut savoir affronter son destin, parfois. Même si celui-ci ne nous plaît guère._

Au terme d'un long échange silencieux, Noxae hoche la tête. Sur les lèvres de Tyraël se dessine un mince sourire.

— _Kendar_, alors, dit calmement Noxae.

— Le véritable _Kendar _ne peut être que volontaire, fait doucement remarquer Tyraël.

— Il le sera, assure la Valkyne, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

Ils se sourient une dernière fois, partageant quelque chose qui les dépasse. Le Valkyn adresse à Noxae un salut martial, puis écarte les bras, épée tendue à l'horizontale. Prêt à frapper. La Valkyne reste immobile, les bras le long du corps, détendue. Elle ferme les yeux.

Alors Tyraël s'élance, sa lame à bout de bras. Trois pas, un bond, un sifflement. L'acier tranchant mord la chair offerte, à l'endroit précis voulu par le Valkyn. La tête de Noxae s'envole, détachée net du reste de son corps qui s'écroule dans l'herbe. Une traînée de sang éclabousse l'air, sans qu'une seule goutte ne vienne tâcher l'armure de Tyraël.

_Kendar._

Sacrifice.

* * *

_Le brouillard. La nuit. Les ténèbres. C'est ça, la mort ?_

— _Noxae._

_Il est là, devant moi. Un tourbillon de griffes, de crocs, d'acier. Une tornade de lames étincelantes qui tournoient sans jamais s'arrêter. Un champ de bataille dévasté. Des affrontements amicaux, des duels, de gigantesques et interminables batailles, des combats à mort. L'art du combat au corps à corps dans toute sa puissance. Il est tout cela, et bien plus._

— _Kelgor._

— _Tu t'es bien battu, Valkyne. _

_J'entends sa voix, et pourtant il ne parle pas. Ici, il n'y a pas de sons. Pas de corps, rien que des esprits. _

— _Alors, c'est la fin ?_

_J'ai posé la question sans même m'en rendre compte._

— _Il faut une fin à tout, même aux combats les plus braves. _

_Bien sûr. Et je l'ai choisi, après tout, cette fin. D'autres que moi continueront le combat... Tyraël a de bien meilleures méthodes que moi, je suis certaine qu'il parviendra à triompher de Gryffyn._

_Le Dieu Sauvage fait un geste, et une porte aux contours brillants se dessine dans l'air devant moi. _

— _Il est temps de partir. _

_Je m'approche de la porte. Oui, je suis morte, et pourtant, je ne regrette rien. Le monde n'a pas besoin de moi pour exister. Je n'ai été qu'un souffle, à peine un passage dans ce grand tout. Quant à __mes amis, si j'en ai jamais eu un jour, ils se débrouilleront sans moi. Et Brume... elle comprendra._

_A l'instant où je franchis la porte, la devise de mon peuple retentit une dernière fois autour de moi :_

_Si j'avance, suivez-moi._

_Si je recule, tuez-moi._

_Si je meurs, vengez-moi._

_Et la Valkyne disparaît dans les ténèbres._

* * *

_Les morceaux de conscience flottent, sans attaches. Libres. Épars. Il n'y a plus rien, l'esprit s'est dissout dans le grand tout, lentement, doucement. Personnalité éclatée. Identité en miettes. Le calme règne en ce lieu de nulle part. Ici, ni être, ni avoir. Pas de couleurs, pas de sons, pas de sentiments. Ni haut ni bas. Rien que le néant. Et c'est suffisant. _

— _Sœur._

_Le murmure effleure les sens dispersés. Les touche, un à un. Dessine... quoi ? un ensemble. Oublié. Il devrait en être ainsi... dit-il. Mais non. Quelque chose requiert l'attention... de qui ? Personne. Ce n'est pas la peine, il n'y a rien. Il n'y a jamais rien eu. A la dérive... de nouveau. Silence. Douceur cotonneuse. _

_Et puis la minuscule lueur qui brille de nouveau, opiniâtre :_

— _Sœur. _

_Le contact manque de puissance. De la fumée portée par le vent. Mais il ne lâche pas prise. Il s'obstine. S'affirme. De l'autre, côté, négation. Refus. Pourtant, le mot chuchoté effleure les morceaux d'identité, et les rassemble. Peu à peu. Quelque chose se forme. _

— _Sœur._

_Identité, maintenant. Questionnement. Moi ? Qui suis-je ? Sœur ? Ça ne suffit pas. Il manque une pièce dans le puzzle. Une dernière pièce pour que tout s'emboîte. Et c'est..._

— _Noxae. _

_Le nom, à peine plus consistant qu'un murmure, résonne de tous les côtés. Il renvoie une image qui capture les fils de la personnalité de la Valkyne. Le nœud se reforme. Les brins se tressent, presque tout seuls. S'enroulent les uns sur les autres. La conscience émerge du puits de ténèbres. Je suis. A nouveau. Une question vient à l'esprit :_

— _Pourquoi ?_

_La réponse (me ?) parvient, claire et limpide comme du cristal :_

— _De l'aide. J'ai besoin d'aide. _

_Les mots se frayent un chemin, porteurs de sens. Aide. Besoin. Vie... ? Le timbre m'est familier, je connais cet esprit. Je. Moi. Quelque part, une porte s'ouvre. Les profondeurs endormies de l'être se réveillent. Les souvenirs affluent. Tout me revient, d'abord par bribes, puis par morceaux entiers. J'attrape ce que j'étais, réparant le miroir du moi. Tellement simple..._

_L'esprit-frère demande d'une voix douce :_

— _Viendras-tu ?_

_Une main tendue. Hésitations. Questions. Dois-je.. ? Vais-je... ? Une seconde. Une éternité. Mais il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule réponse :_

— _Oui._

_Je saisis sa main_.

Passage. De l'éternité au temps. Du non-être à la vie. Et soudain, la Valkyne a un corps.

Inspiration. Elle ouvre les yeux. Et les referme aussitôt. Trop de sensations. Elle avait oublié à quel point les couleurs étaient vives. Les sons bruyants. Et combien son corps était lourd. Elle est à nouveau emprisonnée dans la chair. Entravée dans une enveloppe corporelle.

Elle a froid, elle a faim, et elle souffre. Ce corps est plein de lésions, anciennes et nouvelles, de cicatrices qui ne guériront jamais. Un soupir lui échappe. Noxae est de retour, mais elle n'en éprouve aucune joie.

— Je t'ai laissé le choix.

Un ton presque accusateur. Comme s'il s'en voulait.

— Je sais, grogne la Valkyne. Je sais, Tyraël.

Elle ouvre les yeux et croise le regard de son frère. Un long moment s'écoule sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Finalement, Noxae, au prix d'un violent effort, parvient à s'asseoir. Elle baisse les yeux. S'observe.

— C'est mon corps, constate-t-elle. Comment as-tu...

Elle n'achève pas la question. Les mots ne veulent pas franchir ses lèvres.

— Les guérisseurs font des miracles.

Tyraël n'en dit pas plus, et tout compte fait, la Valkyne préfère ça. Son imagination se chargera du reste... à son insu. Elle sait déjà qu'elle n'échappera pas aux cauchemars.

— Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Je croyais que la mort était... définitive.

Elle fait jouer ses griffes, étonnée. Tout est comme avant. Ou presque.

— Je le pensais aussi, avoue le Valkyn. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'essayer... La magie de notre peuple est puissante. Peut-être trop, ajoute-t-il avec une pointe de regret.

Silence, encore. La Valkyne a du mal à organiser ses pensées. Il lui faut du temps. Du temps pour réapprendre à vivre. Le pourra-t-elle seulement ?

— De l'aide, disais-tu ? s'enquiert Noxae au bout de quelques minutes.

— J'ai longtemps réfléchi, réponds le Valkyn en hochant la tête. Longtemps hésité, aussi. Mais je crois avoir trouvé un moyen. Quelque chose qui repose entièrement sur la surprise. C'est pour ça que je t'ai rappelé.

— Pour une surprise... c'en est une, ricane amèrement Noxae.

Les yeux de Tyraël étincellent dans l'ombre.

— Justement, ma sœur. Justement. Laisse moi t'expliquer...

Ce qu'il fait, tandis que Noxae écoute attentivement. Lorsqu'il a fini, la Valkyne n'a pas changé d'avis : elle aurait préféré ne pas revenir. Elle ne se sent pas mieux. Pourtant, très lentement, un sourire involontaire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Une nuit comme les autres. En apparence. Si l'on regarde mieux... un feu brille, quelque part dans les profondeurs de la forêt d'Hibernia. Le Valkyn tout de noir vêtu attends, patiemment. Les yeux fermés. Il sait bien qu'il ne verra pas approcher son ennemi. Il ne l'entendra pas non plus. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'essayer.

Une ombre passe devant les flammes. Un frissonnement. Le Valkyn ne bouge pas d'un poil. La tranquillité même. Toujours assis en tailleur, il ouvre les paupières. Croise le regard de l'humain, de l'autre côté du feu.

— Tu voulais me voir ? demande Gryffyn avec un sourire.

Le ton se veut désinvolte, mais la question renferme bien plus qu'elle n'en laisse paraître. L'enjeu n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il est vital. Il l'a toujours été.

— En effet, confirme Tyraël avec un soupir.

Le Valkyn a l'air désespéré. Aux abois. Résolu. Vaincu... ?

— J'ai... commence-t-il.

Il s'interrompt. Hésite. Cherche ses mots.

— J'ai essayé d'échapper... à ce que tu avais prédit. Je m'y suis opposé par tous les moyens que j'ai pu trouver. Au-delà de mes limites... mais...

Le Valkyn baisse la tête, son regard se perd dans les flammes.

— J'ai échoué.

Seul le silence lui répond. Il lève les yeux, perplexe. L'humain a un grand sourire, qui s'élargit encore alors qu'il murmure :

— Évidemment. Qu'espérais-tu d'autre, fou que tu es ?

Il penche la tête de côté, regardant Tyraël avec un amusement certain. Ce dernier cille et détourne les yeux.

— Nul ne peut empêcher la marche du monde. Tout se déroule comme il doit en être... je suis là pour ça.

Le Valkyn a les mains qui tremblent, il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais n'arrive pas à prononcer un seul mot. Ses épaules tressaillent alors qu'il croise les bras et garde le regard fixé sur le feu.

— C'est ton devoir, à toi aussi, reprends Gryffyn d'une voix calme. Tu as accompli le premier pas en exécutant cette Valkyne. Maintenant, il faut faire le deuxième... celui qui te fera définitivement entrer dans le cercle des Gardiens.

— Je... très bien.

Le Valkyn a murmuré ces mots, pourtant ils résonnent dans l'air au rythme des battements de son cœur. C'est-à-dire bien trop forts à son goût. Gryffyn se lève souplement, contourne le feu et s'arrête devant Tyraël. Le Valkyn lui fait face, debout lui aussi. Nerveux. Un instant passe, durant lequel ils s'observent mutuellement.

Puis l'homme lui tends la main avec un regard rusé.

— Que choisis-tu, Tyraël ?

Les lèvres du Valkyn se retroussent. Les crocs brillent dans l'ombre. Il attrape la main de l'humain, sans hésiter, comme si toute sa vie ne l'avait mené qu'à cet ultime geste.

Et le piège se referme.

Un geste foudroyant. Le Valkyn a tiré sa dague et l'a abattu sur le bras de l'humain, qu'il tenait fermement. Ou du moins a-t-il essayé. Car Gryffyn s'est mis hors de portée en un instant, s'arrachant à son étreinte. Pas assez vite, cependant. L'acier a tracé une fine ligne sanglante, déchirant la manche de son vêtement. L'humain hausse un sourcil, l'air surpris.

— Encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Tu ne veux pas endosser l'habit que le Destin a tissé pour toi ? Alors il ne te restes plus qu'à marcher nu dans la tempête... Mais tu sais combien c'est dangereux...

Sans le laisser poursuivre davantage, le Valkyn bondit sur Gryffyn, lame en avant, lequel évite le coup avec une fluidité sans pareille. Tout comme les suivants. Tyraël frappe et frappe encore, mais la dague ne rencontre que le vide. Ne transperce que l'air. L'humain l'évite à chaque fois, d'un mouvement d'épaules adroit, d'un effacement du buste, d'un saut qui fait voltiger sa cape.

Alors que le Valkyn se précipite une nouvelle fois vers lui, il lui saisit brutalement les deux poignets, et se servant de l'élan déjà acquis, le déséquilibre et l'envoie rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Tyraël se rétablit avec un grognement, un genoux à terre. La lumière du feu projette des ombres incertaines sur son visage. Ombres ? Un sourire voltige sur ses lèvres, et il disparaît aussitôt au regard. Fondu dans la nuit.

Gryffyn fait virevolter le poignard du Valkyn au bout de ses doigts.

— Même pas capable de garder son arme en main... déplore-t-il.

Il parcourt les environs du regard, une lueur de mort dansant dans ses yeux. Mais l'assassin reste invisible, ombres parmi les ombres.

— Tu ne peux pas gagner, Tyraël. M'égratigner, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable. La lame a à peine pénétré la chair... ajoute-t-il en examinant sa blessure d'un air faussement déçu.

— Regarde mieux... murmure une voix venue de nulle part.

— Dois-je comprendre que tu avais un atout dans ta manche ? fait Gryffyn d'un ton sceptique. Eh bien dis-moi, quel est-il ?

— Oh, trois fois rien... juste une lame enduite du poison le plus mortel qui soit... une égratignure est plus que suffisante. Je ne te donne pas plus qu'une ou deux minutes à vivre, ajoute la voix, semblant caresser les derniers mots.

L'espace d'une respiration, une lumière de doute s'allume dans les yeux de l'humain. Mais elle s'évanouit à peine apparue, si bien que le Valkyn en vient à douter de ce qu'il a vu. Il reste immobile alors que Gryffyn éclate de rire.

— Pas mal... oui, vraiment, pas mal du tout, apprécie l'humain. Mais tu pensais vraiment qu'un simple venin, fût-il létal, suffirait pour me tuer ?

Un grognement lui répond.

— Mais trêve de bavardages ! Tu as laissé passer ta chance, reçois le prix de ton erreur !

Il se retourne brusquement. Un sifflement. Le choc. Inattendu. Les yeux du Valkyn s'écarquillent sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis la douleur le frappe de plein fouet. Le paralyse. Il bascule sur le dos, impuissant. La dague s'est enfoncée à deux pouces au-dessus du cœur. Jusqu'à la garde. Projetée avec une telle force qu'elle a traversé l'armure comme du papier.

— _Quoi... il a... raté sa cible... ?_

Les pensées du Valkyn sont brumeuses. Voilées par la souffrance. C'est à peine s'il voit Gryffyn s'approcher de lui. Se pencher. L'examiner avec un sourire.

— Fin de la partie, mon cher.

Il pose la main sur le poignard, s'apprêtant à le retirer pour le plonger à nouveau dans la chair du Valkyn. Et il touchera juste, cette fois. Tyraël lutte pour rester conscient : il ne mourra pas les yeux fermés, non, pas comme un proie... Une pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

— _Il restait du poison... sur la lame ? Non... je serais déjà mort. Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes, de toute façon... la main de l'homme ou le venin... Quelle importance ?_

Il est prêt. Prêt à mourir. Comme s'il avait perçu sa résolution, Gryffyn se permet un léger sourire. Ses doigts enserrent le pommeau de la dague. Un deuxième coup, précis et ajusté, et tout sera terminé. Mais à l'instant où tout va basculer, une lame froide se pose sur son cou. Il se fige et ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Il a commis la pire des erreurs. Sous-estimer ses ennemis.

Une voix mortelle lui chuchote à l'oreille :

— J'ai toujours dit que le plus grand défaut des humains était de ne jamais regarder derrière soi... Croyais-tu vraiment qu'un Valkyn abandonnerait si facilement ? Le combat n'est terminé que lorsqu'on l'a gagné...

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, Noxae tranche la gorge de Gryffyn. Un geste vif, suivi d'un flot de sang. L'humain qui se prétendait messager meurt sans un mot, un étrange sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Par dessus le cadavre, les deux Valkyns échangent un regard complice. Ils ont survécu. Ils ont gagné. Et à présent, ils sont libres.

* * *

Il fait trop sombre pour voir au-delà de la quantité d'étoiles qui s'échappent du feu et montent vers le ciel nocturne, mais la Valkyne essaie tout de même. Que fait-elle là, en cet endroit reculé des terres de Midgard ? Elle ne le sait pas elle-même. L'envie de fuir l'a prise brusquement. L'envie ? Non, le besoin. Besoin de fuir le monde, de fuir les Humains. De fuir sa vie.

Alors elle n'a pas résisté et est venue se réfugier ici. Devant son arbre. Le symbole de son destin. La personnalisation de sa haine. Les yeux fixés sur l'écorce rugueuse de l'antique végétal, elle crispe ses poings dans la terre.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tous m'abandonnent ?_

La trahison a imprimé sa marque sur le visage de la Valkyne, les sillons creusés par les larmes sont autant de traces dans sa fourrure. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? se demande-t-elle rageusement. Elle ne doit pas pleurer. Ce ne sont que des Humains... Elle n'aurait jamais dû leur faire confiance. Après tout, qui a déjà vu un Homme tenir une promesse ?

Et pourtant son cœur souffre. Elle a cru en eux. En eux deux. Et ils sont partis. Définitivement. Irrévocablement. Comme son âme a mal... Elle ne se sent pas de taille à relever le défi. Pas tout seule. Tout lui semble si dérisoire maintenant. A quoi bon se démener s'il n'y a que la mort en récompense ?

Une vieille devise Valkyne lui revient alors en mémoire : Si tu ne le fais pas pour le but, fais-le pour le geste. Le Valkyne pousse un soupir. Elle aimerait rester ici, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne doit pas. Peut-être qu'elle pourra tout de même faire quelque chose... quelque chose qui servirait ses intérêts. Oui.

Elle attrape un morceau de bois, et trace quelques signes dessus, d'un mouvement rapide de griffe. Elle se lève et le jette dans le feu avec un seul mot qui sonne comme une sentence :

— Grrawarr.

Puis elle s'éloigne dans la nuit d'un pas décidé. Au cœur des flammes, le morceau de bois commence à se consumer. Il brûle inexorablement. A sa surface, les lettres inscrites par Noxae étincellent. Des lettres qui forment deux mots. Deux noms.

Hayt. Adetrem.

* * *

Noxae ricane en regardant la trollesse s'éloigner. Quelle naïveté chez cette créature ! Le parfait instrument pour obtenir des informations sans être soupçonnée. La Valkyne comprend à présent sa chance d'être tombé sur cette trollesse alors que son esprit venait à peine de s'incarner. Elle a pu la recueillir, la façonner et gagner sa confiance pour s'en servir comme d'une arme. Et quelle arme ! Sans se soucier des conséquences de ce qu'elle fait, elle répond aux questions de Noxae avec bonne humeur, persuadée d'aider son amie. Le sourire de la Valkyne s'accentue. Il y a encore beaucoup à en tirer. Il faut renforcer le lien qui l'unit à Grahar afin qu'elle ne doute pas d'elle un seul instant.

Une pensée lui vient. Que faire si ceux de la Horde — et les autres, tous les autres qui pensent connaître la trollesse — s'aperçoivent que leurs faits et gestes parviennent jusqu'aux oreilles attentives de la Valkyne ? Noxae laisse échapper un grognement. Il sera toujours temps de nier, alors. Et encore faudrait-il qu'ils arrivent à faire parler Grahar. C'est qu'elle ne la trahirait pas si facilement, cette trollesse !

Mais il faut avant tout s'assurer de son obéissance. La Valkyne reste à réfléchir quelques instants, les yeux dans le vague.

_Oui... Voilà qui fera l'affaire. _

Elle renifle l'air, parcoure les environs du regard et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers un coin reculé des terres de Midgard.

La trollesse regarde sans comprendre la petite chose vivante qui s'agite dans ses bras.

- Quoi ça être ? demande-t-elle. A manger ?

La Valkyne étouffe un rire à grand peine.

- C'est un chaton, réponds-elle. Un cadeau pourrr toi. Il te tiendrra compagnie, tu te sentirrras moins seule désorrmais.

Grahar hoche lentement la tête.

- Être tout chaud ! déclare-t-elle comme si elle soupçonnait une quelconque magie à l'oeuvre.

- Caresse-lui le ventrre, conseille Noxae. Doucement, et un seul de tes doigts devrrait suffirrre...

La trollesse s'exécute. Puis sursaute.

- Haa ! Quoi être bruit étrange ?

Cette fois, Noxae ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

- Il ronrrrone. Les chats font ça quand ils sont heurreux.

- Oh.

La trollesse contemple durant quelques instants le chaton, qui, étalé de tout son long dans ses bras, semble se trouver bien à son aise, puis reporte son regard sur Noxae.

- Grahar dire merci.

La Valkyne sourit.

- C'est la moindrre des choses...

* * *

La Valkyne est étendue sur l'un des toits d'une maison d'Equoseth, profitant du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. Chaleur. Bien-être. Pour un peu, elle en viendrait presque à ronronner.

Elle ne bronche pas lorsqu'une lame d'acier froide se pose sur sa gorge, daignant à peine entrouvrir un oeil.

- Tu devrais travailler tes entrées en matière, grogne-t-elle à l'adresse de Tyraël.

Le Valkyn lui offre un sourire carnassier qui découvre ses dents jaunes, puis rengaine son épée et s'assoit aux côtés de Noxae.

- Tu ne devrais pas relâcher ta vigilance, lui reproche-t-il.

- Je t'avais entendu arriver.

Un mensonge, bien sûr. Ils en sont tous les deux conscients. Noxae a beau posséder bien plus d'expérience sur le champ de bataille que Tyraël, elle ne pourra jamais l'égaler en matière de discrétion. Le Valkyn semble être constamment enveloppé d'un grand manteau d'ombres, et ne se fait remarquer que s'il le désire.

- Nox'...

La jeune Valkyne frémit. La seule personne à l'avoir jamais appelé comme ça, c'est Brume, sa soeur jumelle. Morte depuis bien des années à présent. Tyraël n'en sait rien, bien entendu. Ce n'est pas qu'elle en fasse un secret - il n'y a pas de secrets entre frères et soeurs de sang -, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne l'a jamais questionné à propos de son passé.

Soufflant par le nez, elle chasse le passé de ses pensées.

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon passé ?

Malgré elle, elle sourit. On dirait que le passé ne veut pas se faire oublier...

- Non, répond-elle.

Elle se redresse, les oreilles pointées en avant. Attentive. Le lien qui les unit vibre légèrement. Elle sait, quelque part, que ce que Tyraël est sur le point de lui confier a une importance capitale.

- J'ai un frère jumeau, commence le Valkyn à mi-voix. Il s'appelle Lurnor...

Et il lui raconte tout. Le malaise grandissant dans son clan. Le duel. La douleur de son oeil crevé. Son exil.

Lorsqu'il se tait, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur Equoseth. Une bourrasque de vent ébouriffe brusquement la fourrure de Noxae. Elle secoue la tête. Les mots sont inutiles. Elle sait que rien de ce qu'elle dira ne pourra changer le passé. Alors elle se concentre sur le présent.

- Pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ?

Le Valkyn porte la main à son oeil.

- Ça fait dix ans...

Sa main descend vers la dague qui pends sur sa hanche droite. Il la sort de son fourreau, et la fait distraitement tournoyer entre ses doigts.

- ... je pense qu'il est temps que je prenne des nouvelles de mon frère.

Il passe son pouce sur la lame. Le sang coule sur l'acier. Rouge.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, répond Noxae.

* * *

La lune est haute dans le ciel, entourée par un halo de nuages rouges. Au sol, deux ombres se faufilent entre les rochers, silencieuses et meurtrières. Deux Valkyns en chasse. Leur objectif ? Un troisième Valkyn qui fuit en boitant devant eux, le souffle court.

Soudain, il trébuche, et effectue un roulé-boulé dans les feuilles mortes. Il a perdu de précieuses secondes. Les deux autres Valkyns comblent la distance. En un bond, Noxae est sur lui. Il se débat, crache, feule, mais la sensation de l'acier contre sa gorge le stoppe net.

Il gronde à l'encontre de son agresseur, mais reste immobile. Le deuxième Valkyn s'avance, et ils échangent un long regard.

- Tyraël... Je savais que tu reviendrais.

La voix est rauque, porteuse d'une haine sans borgne.

- Lurnor. Tu n'as pas changé.

Tyraël, quant à lui, ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion.

- Tu es là pour me tuer, bien sûr, crache Lurnor. Toi et ta petite chienne. Mais avant ça, j'ai un message à vous transmettre. Ou plutôt, à te transmettre, Noxae, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la Valkyne qui le maintient à terre.

Un long frisson parcourt le corps de cette dernière. Comment peut-il connaître son nom ?

- Je te donne dix secondes, dit Tyraël, toujours impassible. Ensuite, tu souffriras comme j'ai souffert, et tu me supplieras de t'achever bien avant que l'aube ne se lève.

Un sourire de dément tord les traits de Lurnor.

- Tue Tyraël, annonce Lurnor, regardant Noxae droit dans les yeux, et tu auras tout ce que tu as jamais désiré.

La Valkyne éclate de rire.

- C'est plutôt pitoyable, comme tentative, juge-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais, nous retourner l'un contre l'autre ?

Lurnor se contente d'un sourire énigmatique. Tyraël gronde.

- J'en ai assez entendu. Relâche-le, Nox.

La Valkyne hésite. Il n'a pas l'air dangereux pour l'instant, mais elle a appris à ne jamais sous-estimer ses adversaires. Ou ses proies.

- Relâche-le, répète Tyraël. Il est à moi.

Proie et prédateur. Chasseur et chassé. Tueur et tué. Rien de plus simple.

La Valkyne se relève. Lurnor part en courant. Avec un sourire, Tyraël se lance à sa poursuite.

* * *

Elle est seule, à présent. Elle a trouvé une grotte dans les environs. Fait un feu. Dehors, le blizzard fait rage.

Elle attend le retour de Tyraël. Elle peut sentir la jubilation qui est la sienne à travers leur lien. Le plaisir du meurtre. Du sang. Elle ne s'attarde pas sur de telles pensées. Ce n'est pas sa vengeance.

Une soudaine bourrasque de vent apporte une odeur toute particulière à ses narines. Instantanément, l'adrénaline déferle dans ses veines. Tous ses muscles se tendent. Son coeur s'emballe. Est-ce de la rage ou de la peur ? Elle ne le sait pas elle-même.

A l'entrée de la grotte, une silhouette se découpe en contre-jour. Humaine.

Un grondement sauvage jaillit de la gorge de Noxae.

- Toi !

L'homme a un léger sourire.

- Moi, confirme-t-il.

Une pause.

- Nous avons plus en commun que tu ne le penses. La mort elle-même ne constitue pas un obstacle pour les êtres tels que nous.

Il s'avance vers le feu, et la Valkyne s'aperçoit qu'il tient une ficelle dans la main droite, au bout de laquelle pendent deux cadavres de lapins. L'odeur du sang envahit la grotte.

- Je crois qu'il est coutume d'apporter le dîner lorsqu'on vient présenter une offre de paix, c'est bien ça ? s'enquiert-il tout en s'asseyant en face de la Valkyne.

- Bien sûr. Il est aussi de coutume de trancher la gorge de celui qui offre si généreusement la nourriture, ajoute Noxae avec un rictus sinistre.

- Pourquoi tant d'hostilité ?

- Voyons voir... Tu as essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprises, tu as tenté de retourner Tyraël contre moi... oh, et ton arrogance n'a d'égale que ta cruauté. Ça te va comme réponse ?

- Question de point de vue, rétorque l'humain. Est-ce cruel que d'achever un animal pris au piège qui souffre atrocement ? Mais laissons tout cela de côté si tu veux bien, propose-t-il tout en embrochant un des deux lapins sur un bâton, avant de le mettre à rôtir. Lurnor t'a-t-il transmis mon message ?

- Ce charabia à propos de tuer Tyraël ? s'amuse la Valkyne. Ça venait de toi ? Moi qui croyais que ce n'était rien d'autre que les élucubrations d'un esprit malade...

- C'est une offre réelle, Noxae. Tue-le et tu obtiendras tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé. Un clan. Une famille. Brume...

Les poils de la Valkyne se hérissent. Elle claque des mâchoires et feule.

- Brume est morte.

- Dans cette ligne temporelle là, oui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

L'homme soupire.

- Essaie d'élargir un peu ton esprit, Noxae. Le temps n'est pas irréversible. C'est une rivière. Il coule dans un sens, mais pour peu qu'on en ait les moyens, on peut le remonter.

La Valkyne reste silencieuse.

- Réfléchis-y. C'est la seule chance que tu auras de changer complètement le cours de ton destin.

- Et Tyraël ? demande-t-elle, presque à contrecoeur.

- Sa mort ne serait que temporaire. Tu n'auras qu'à souhaiter que Lurnor n'existe pas, et lui aussi pourrait mener une vie de Valkyne parfaitement normale. Faisant partie intégrante d'un clan. Peut-être même vous rencontreriez-vous à nouveau, qui sait ?

- Il y a forcément un prix à payer, objecte Noxae.

- Bien sûr, sourit l'humain. C'est évident, non ? Un tel choix va à l'encontre de tous tes principes, de tous tes idéaux. La question est : es-tu prête à te renier toi-même pour obtenir ce que tu désires ?

Une goutte de graisse s'échappe du lapin en train de rôtir et tombe en grésillant dans le feu. Noxae grogne. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, pas face à cet homme, mais elle meure de faim.

L'homme retire précautionneusement le lapin du feu et le tends à la Valkyne. Échange de regards.

- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, lui assure-t-il.

- Prouve-le.

Il secoue la tête d'un air amusé, puis mords à pleines dents dans la chair juteuse de l'animal. Elle l'observe attentivement. Il lui vint distraitement à l'esprit qu'il pourrait très bien être immunisé contre l'éventuel poison qu'il aurait l'intention de lui faire avaler, mais elle chasse cette pensée presque aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il lui tend la viande qui crépite encore, elle l'accepte. Leurs doigts se touchent un bref instant. Fourrure noire contre peau blanche. La Valkyne fait mine de ne pas sentir la décharge électrique qui la traverse. Seule une infime crispation des mâchoires la trahit.

L'humain se relève.

- J'espère que tu feras le bon choix, Noxae.

Il s'en va sans un mot de plus, disparaissant dans la tempête. La Valkyne reste seule. Seule avec ses pensées, ses erreurs, et ses doutes.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Tyraël est de retour. Il arbore un air de triomphe sauvage que Noxae ne lui a jamais vu. Son regard tombe sur le second lapin, encore intact.

- Tu as chassé ?

Le mensonge franchit aisément les lèvres de la Valkyne.

- Oui.

Avec un grognement qui tient lieu de remerciement, Tyraël s'attaque au lapin. La bête ne fait pas long feu. Lorsqu'il a fini, il relève la tête et demande :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Noxae ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. L'odeur de l'humain est encore présente dans la grotte. Comme un rappel de sa toute-puissance. Cependant, elle hésite. Cherche ses mots.

- C'est compliqué, dit-elle finalement.

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

Cette fois, on peut sentir l'acier qui sous-tend la question.

- Non, pas à moi. A mes idéaux, peut-être.

La Valkyne hausse les épaules.

- Je suis fatiguée de le combattre.

Tyraël gronde. L'instant d'après, il y a une ligne sanglante sur la joue de Noxae. Brûlante. Une gifle Valkyne : toutes griffes dehors. Et une plutôt violente.

- Alors il a déjà gagné, assène le Valkyn.

Noxae réagit, portée par ses réflexes. Trois profondes entailles s'ouvrent sur le bras droit de Tyraël. En quelques instants, la grotte s'emplit de leurs feulements. Ils roulent au sol. Véritable combat ou simple joute amicale ? Eux-mêmes ne sauraient le dire. Peut-être juste une manière d'évacuer leur frustration.

Finalement, suite à un coup bas qui lui coûte quelques touffes de poils en moins, Tyraël parvient à immobiliser Noxae sur le dos, s'aidant de son poids. Essoufflés l'un comme l'autre, ils se regardent dans les yeux.

- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on arrête de se voiler la face, déclare Tyraël.

Noxae se contente de grogner en réponse. Tyraël se penche et capture les lèvres de la Valkyne. Électrisée, elle se laisse faire, avant de lui lacérer le dos en sifflant.

Bientôt, la grotte résonne de grognements d'une nature bien différente.

* * *

Ils marchent côte à côte sous la pluie battante. Sans réel but. Simplement heureux. Cela fait une semaine qu'ils parcourent le pays, chassant pour se nourrir, dormant à la belle étoile. Ils n'ont croisé personne depuis trois jours, et cela leur convient parfaitement. La compagnie de l'autre leur suffit.

Ils sentent son odeur avant de la voir, mais ils n'en sont pas moins surpris. Une montagne de pierre leur barre la route, deux griffes rougeoyantes dans ses énormes poings.

- Grahar ? s'étonne Noxae. Qu'est-ce que tu...

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. Gryffyn vient de surgir de derrière la trollesse.

- Encore une de tes manigances ? lance Tyraël.

L'humain se contente d'un sourire pour toute réponse.

- Grahar avoir compris pourquoi Valkyne être gentille avec elle ! rugit la trollesse avec colère. Valkyne vouloir utiliser Grahar ! Grahar pas se laisser faire !

- Tu ne dois pas croire un mot de ce que l'humain t'as raconté, Grahar. Il ne raconte que des mensonges.

La trollesse secoue la tête, et charge les deux Valkyns en poussant un hurlement. Ils esquivent, reculent, et s'effacent face aux assauts de Grahar. Infiniment plus agiles, plus rapides, ils ne se laissent pas toucher par les redoutables griffes que manie la trollesse. Tyraël a sorti ses épées et réplique coup pour coup. Noxae, elle, hésite encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? lance-t-elle à l'intention de Gryffyn, tandis que la trollesse se concentre sur Tyraël.

- Je lui ai simplement montré ta vraie nature, réplique celui-ci.

Noxae secoue la tête. Puis elle prend sa décision. L'instant d'après, elle se baisse pour esquiver le coup de taille de Grahar, et frappe la trollesse au ventre de ses deux griffes. Grahar laisse échapper une plainte de souffrance et tombe à genoux. L'épée de Tyraël siffle dans les airs et lui tranche la tête.

Les deux Valkyns échangent un regard et se tournent vers Gryffyn. Ce dernier leur rend leurs regards, les observant tour à tour, puis pousse un petit sifflement.

- Vous deux ? Ensemble ? Mais où va le monde ?...

- Prêt à mourir une deuxième fois ? se moque Tyraël.

- Vous oubliez un détail.

Un bruit de pierres en mouvement se fait entendre dans leurs dos.

- Un troll est immortel jusqu'à ce que le shaman qui l'a créé meurt, leur rappelle Gryffyn avec un mauvais sourire.

Les griffes de la trollesse fendent l'air. Trop lentement. Les Valkyns se sont déjà mis hors de portée. Ils échangent à nouveau un regard. Et choisissent une nouvelle stratégie. La fuite.

Sur un terrain plat, la trollesse n'a aucune chance de les rattraper. Ils courent durant des heures, infatigables. Lorsque le soleil se couche, ils grimpent en haut d'un arbre pour y passer la nuit. Une tactique classique pour échapper à n'importe quel prédateur. Penser en trois dimensions est au-delà des capacités mentales du troll de base.

- Comme si l'agent du Destin ne suffisait pas, voilà qu'on est pourchassés par un troll maintenant, grogne Tyraël.

Noxae se contente de lui sourire en réponse. Tyraël fronce les sourcils, puis se penche vers elle et renifle son odeur. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis il sourit à son tour, un rictus sauvage qui déforme ses traits.

- Nox... tu es enceinte ?

Hochement de tête.

FIN.


End file.
